


A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate

by penguinpatronus



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: DeppWonka, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatronus/pseuds/penguinpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Wonka hates gum and a lifelong rival who makes it. Suddenly, Charlie Bucket has developed a liking to the confection of their competition. After disaster strikes, can Charlie stop his favorite candy-makers from competing to developing a friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivals

  * Version: 2005 film, Tim Burton, with influences from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Roald Dahl
  * Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just love it... I previously had this up for a while but I took it down and currently revising it.



 

**A Thin Line Between Gum and Chocolate**

**PROLOGUE**

Mr. Willy Wonka's chocolates has always been the most popular candy ever made especially among children. His candy satisfied the sweet tooth and chocolate cravings of the whole world. He loved all types of candy. All, except the chewing gum that was disgusting and a revolting habit. He never had any worries of the gum manufacturing market to outrun his chocolate factory. Until now.

**CHAPTER 1: RIVALS**

As the school bell rang, children came pouring out of the doors as they started heading home. Among them was Charlie Bucket. It was the last day of autumn and the last leaf fell on the path home. I has been a few months since the Golden Ticket contest and the grand tour of Willy Wonka’s factory. Though Charlie was the lucky child who won the lifetime supply of chocolate as heir of the brilliant factory, it became a habit of his to visit the quaint candy shop every week. That very shop where he bought the life changing Wonka bar.

He made his way across the street toward the shop as he caught sight of several children running toward it and leaving with bags of candy. Charlie entered the shop and found more children buying the same. However, it was not Wonka's candy at all. It was a large gumball in a rainbow netted sack. The label read, “Miss Vicky's Rainblows”.

"Good afternoon, Charlie! How was your day?" The shopkeeper called out.

Charlie gave the shopkeeper a warm smile. "Good afternoon, Mr. James! It was great, thank you." He picked up a Wonka Bar before he approached the counter to pay. He looked around to see more children buying more gumballs. "Mr. James, may I ask you, what are those Rainblows? They seem to be very popular."

Mr. James nodded. "Ah yes, Miss Vicky has just released these remarkable new gumballs. They change color as you chew them and every bubble is a different color. It turns out, everyone wants them."

"Miss Vicky?" Charlie picked up the gumball himself to observe it.

"You haven’t heard of her? Adams and Sons was a popular gum factory years ago. When Mr. Adams grew ill, there seemed to be no hope for the company. However, just last year, on his deathbed, he decided to leave his factory to his daughter, Victoria. First Adams woman to own the factory. As expected, it was no longer called Adams and Sons. Her gum has been doing very well this past week. She seems to have a few tricks up her sleeve after all."

Another child approached him to buy 10 Rainblows. Charlie was astonished at the sight. Though he was hesitant at first, he could not help but place more money to buy his own to see what all the fuss was about. He felt a twinge of guilt as he placed the gumball in his pocket. He had to ask. "So, how are the Wonka sales doing so far?"

The shopkeeper sighed. "Not as many bars sold this week than last week… but I'm sure it will be alright. Don't you worry, son. No one can resist Wonka's chocolates."

However, a few more days had passed and sadly, the Wonka bars were not sold out in any store at all. Little Charlie Bucket began to worry despite what Mr. James had told him. Charlie sat at home with his parents and grandparents at supper. He glanced at the empty chair in front of him. Mr. Wonka must have been consumed in his projects again. Charlie only could hope he was not aware of the decline in sales of his famous chocolate bars.

After supper, Charlie’s father turned on the television set and the news flash report appeared on the screen. The family watched attentively as the name, Miss Vicky, was mentioned.

_"This just in, Miss Vicky has done it again. The release of her Bubble Pops and her new line of health gum and candies has dominated the market this past week. Take a look at the crowd lining up just to buy her new line of health gums!”_

The anchorwoman on television was reporting in front of a candy store that was plastered with posters of Miss Vicky's candies and chewing gum everywhere. There was quite a crowd lined up to enter the store. The anchorwoman continued.

_“More health conscious candy goers has warded off chocolate bars and switched to Miss Vicky's assortment of sweets. Listen to what some of her customers had to say..."_

On the television screen appeared a short, slightly plump woman who was walking on a treadmill in a gym. She was brisk walking vigorously while speaking to the camera.

_"I never liked exercising and I was addicted to chocolate but Miss Vicky's BoostGum gave me energy to start working out again and fight those chocolate cravings. I went down a size in just two weeks! Even my kids love her MellowCandies. I don't have any problems with the sugar rushing to their heads."_

Another shot was a man possibly in his fifties seen purchasing over 10 boxes of Miss Vicky's Solu-Gum at a supermarket.

_"I'm a diabetic and I hate needles. So I started buying Miss Vicky's Solu-Gum and it gave me my dose of all the insulin I need! And her candies are great too!"_

The screen switched back to the anchorwoman who was blowing a Rainblow bubble. Realizing that she was back on air, she quickly disposed the gum and continued her story.

_"On another note, you may all remember Violet Beauregarde, one of the winners of Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket contest earlier this year, suffered a great deal after a dreadful accident on her visit to his chocolate factory. As an avid gum chewer, she admits that Miss Vicky has changed her life."_

The family watched in awe as they saw that Violet was no longer a blueberry but back to how he remembered her before the gum incident. Violet appeared to be in a middle of photo-shoot what appeared to be for an advertisement promoting Miss Vicky’s products. She grabbed a hold of the news camera to focus closer on her face and, as expected, chewing a piece of gum.

_"I've been a gum chewer from the beginning and when that awful Willy Wonka turned me into a blueberry, my blue skin was never going away. That was until I was the first to start chewing Miss Vicky's ClearSkin Gum. Now, I am back to my natural glow. I just won the junior flawless skin competition. Bye bye blueberry and thank you Miss Vicky!"_

The anchorwoman was shown again, carrying several bags of Miss Vicky’s gum.

_"Market sales show not only children love her candy and gum but also eighty percent of Miss Vicky's customers are women and healthy eaters. Thanks to Miss Vicky, candy does begin to serve a purpose other than satisfying a sweet tooth or a chewing fixation. Does this mean Willy Wonka's chocolates are in jeopardy? Sure, no one can resist chocolate but Miss Vicky can moderate those cravings for good…"_

Charlie frowned as he had enough of the news and turned the television off. He sat silent for a few moments before turning to his grandfather, Joe.

"Grandpa, do you think Mr. Wonka knows about this? You really don't think we will go out of business, will you?"

"Don't you worry, Charlie," Grandpa Joe smiled at his grandson and patted his shoulder. "I believe Mr. Wonka will be able to manage. That sort of thing that Miss Vicky creates is only a fad. It won't last. Mr. Wonka's chocolates are timeless. There will never be any substitution for real sweets like his."

Though Charlie knew this was true, he could not help but fear that the decline in chocolate sales would ruin Mr. Wonka for good. He did not dare tell anyone that he enjoyed Miss Vicky’s Rainblow gumball. Suddenly, he found himself buying some of her other gum and candies. Much to his dismay, he quickly became a fan and understood their popularity. Feeling such horrible guilt, he had to see his mentor and help figure out how he would deal with the situation. He was in a bind on how to break the news to the great chocolatier. Hoping he did not know already, Charlie had to be the one to tell him.

The next day in the inventing room, Mr. Willy Wonka was hard at work as usual, holding a magnifying glass over a tray of chocolate clusters. He muttered to himself. “... alright you turtles have just enough caramel and peanuts. Fudge shell… check! Now are you going to start walking yet?” He went on speaking to the chocolate turtle.

Sat on the other side of the counter, Charlie watched Mr. Wonka at work. However, Charlie could not help but fidget, obviously uneasy about how he was going to break the bad news to his mentor. He could not keep it a secret any longer.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie finally uttered.

"Huh?" Willy Wonka held his magnifying glass closer to the pieces of chocolate.

Charlie stood up and started to pace. "Uh, have you heard about the chocolate sales?"

Mr. Wonka did not bother looking up as he kept taking more bits of peanuts, sprinkling them on the chocolate. "That it's not doing so good? Yeah, isn't that weird?!" He did not lose focus on the chocolate turtles. "That means I have to work extra hard on these new flavors. You finished the recipe for the chocolate leaping frogs haven't you?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Wonka, Miss Vicky's candies are really popular now. Aren't you a bit worried about that? Her gum is outselling your chocolates." Charlie stopped pacing as he walked over to stand by Mr. Wonka’s side. “Mr. Wonka?”

"Wow, these turtles are going to start walking soon…Huh?” Suddenly, Mr. Wonka sat up slowly as he turned his focus away from the chocolate turtles. “Did you say Miss Vicky? As in, Miss Vicky Adams?" His violet eyes flared as he saw his apprentice nod. Mr. Wonka stood up quickly and began pacing himself. "I don't believe it! She's doing it again!"

Charlie furrowed his brows, watching his mentor’s pacing. "What do you mean again, Mr. Wonka?"

No answer came from the famous chocolatier as he stared into space as if he was distracted by a flashback yet again.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie tapped his arm hoping to wake him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry… I was…" As Mr. Wonka snapped back into reality, one of his oompa loompas tugged the bottom of his coat. He looked down seeing the little man holding up a pink envelope. Taking it and opening it up to read the letter, his expression darkened as he crumbled it up into a wad in haste. He threw it over his shoulder and made a face. "HAH!"

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie picked up the crumbled piece of paper and flattened it out again to read it. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he just read. "This is from Miss Vicky!" He began to read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Willy Wonka, I know it has been over twenty years since we have seen each other. I hope you are well. My late father left me his chewing gum factory and I took the liberty of enhancing the new business this past year. After much hard work, I have been very fortunate. I hope it did not cause your factory problems. I must apologize in advance if it has. It is only business and I am sure you understand. Therefore, to prove to you that there are no hard feelings, it would be an honor to invite you and Mr. Charlie Bucket to visit my factory this Saturday. I know this may come as a shock to you and you may be wondering why I am doing this but from one candy maker to another, I respect your work and wish you good luck in the future._

_Sincerely,_   
_Miss Vicky Adams_

Charlie glanced up to his mentor before rereading the letter again to himself. "Over twenty years… Mr. Wonka, you knew each other? I think we should go!"

"Charlie, are you going bananas? Visit the factory of my competition? Ha, no way!" Mr. Wonka shook his head and scrunched his nose as if he smelled something rancid.

"But Mr. Wonka,” Charlie pleaded, ”I'm sure she really wants to see you and I know you've got to be curious on how her factory works."

"Forget it, Charlie. I am not going to scrutinize my chocolates for her... gum, ew! Besides, we knew each other as kids. She’s awful… bragging about how much better she is than me. She's absolutely despicable. Chocolate was always my specialty. Now this! I could hear her now, gloating about her success!"

"Oh, come on Mr. Wonka." Charlie sighed.

Mr. Wonka glared. "No way! I'm not going! Kay?!"


	2. Green Lollipop

"I can't believe I'm going…" Mr. Wonka frowned as he and Charlie stepped into the glass elevator and whooshed up into the air like lightning. It took Charlie two days to convince him to go and accept the invitation. When he decided that it would shut the boy up, Mr. Wonka had no choice but to go.

The freezing temperatures began to overcome them as they flew over a colossal snow-capped, treacherous rock mountain. Just below, they caught sight of Miss Vicky’s factory. It was an enormous structure, but with an obvious feminine touch to it. The buildings were an assortment of pinks, purples, and reds. The chimneys were purple with pink and blue smoke coming out of them. Charlie tried to hide his amazement as Mr. Wonka kept his eyes up to the sky, avoiding the view. Once they landed in front of the shimmering, candy cane striped gates, Charlie walked up to a silver speaker with a flashing red button and pushed it. A harmonious bell sounded just before a smooth, female voice was heard from the intercom.

"Welcome to Miss Vicky's factory. Place your finger on this plate, please.”

A blue plate beside the red button lighted up to indicate. Then the intercom confirmed. "Thank you, Charlie Bucket. Sensors show that you have a companion. Place your finger on this plate, please."

"Wow!" Charlie smiled. "Come on, Mr. Wonka."

Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes and briefly removed a glove to place his finger on the button as well. The intercom sounded another bell and stated. _"Thank you Willy Wonka. Security cleared. Please enter. Have a pleasant day."_

The gates opened in front of them and as they made their way into the courtyard, they found various ice sculptures displayed on the pathway. Some were shaped like trees, flowers, angels, dinosaurs, and a girl dancing. It was hard for Charlie to ignore it. He must have counted over twenty ice sculptures.

Charlie could not help but smile. "Wow, I wonder if they were made by some man with chisels for hands…"

Mr. Wonka kept his eyes on the ground as he finally spoke up. "I heard about someone with scissors... You know, her factory better not be bigger than mine. She always wanted to be one step ahead of me. It didn't matter what I did. She's absolutely horrid."

"Mr. Wonka, I'm sure she's not that bad…" Charlie rolled his eyes.

He sneered. "She is! And really ugly too! She had those big, scary eyes and she was really fat. Maybe still even fatter than that chocolate covered Augustus Gloop kid…ew!"

The boy sighed. "That's not very nice, Mr. Wonka…"

"So what!?” He snapped.“ She always made fun of my braces. Called me, Mr. Metal Helmet. And always badgered me with candy because she knew I was not allowed to eat it. Horrid."

Charlie frowned, shaking his head. As they passed the ice sculptures they found themselves approaching a towering magenta door that may have stood more than seven feet tall. It slowly opened in front of them and as they entered, the door shut immediately behind them. They stared at a long hallway in front of them. The walls were lavender with gold picture frames of old men lined up. At the end of the hall was a golden, shimmering elevator door and above it was a blue light flashing, indicating it was in motion.

Mr. Wonka panicked. "Okay, we've seen the factory. Now let's go, kay!?" He tried darting off toward the magenta door again until Charlie grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Mr. Wonka, don't be silly. Look!" He pointed toward the elevator doors when they heard a ring. "Come on." Charlie began walking toward the elevator doors with Mr. Wonka following hesitantly behind him.

The doors slowly opened and there stood a young woman, dressed as sharply as Willy Wonka with a velvet black hat with pink ribbon trimming along the brim and a long, velvet, midnight blue coat. Charlie beamed as he knew she could only be Miss Vicky Adams herself.

Mr. Wonka stood frozen at the sight as she looked up to reveal her dark green eyes that pierced through his violet ones. Suddenly, he felt a lump creeping up his throat, trying to recognize the girl he knew when they were children. As he gazed up and down at her, he saw she definitely did not look any fatter than chocolate covered Augustus Gloop. Instead, she was a rather pale, slim and curvaceous beauty. She wore a black, mid-length skirt and black boots and like Mr. Wonka, she wore gloves, only they were pink and had a silver topped cane with what looked like tiny blue buttons shining on top. The cane was entirely made of multicolored candy powder. However, he felt his face growing warm as he found it difficult to avert his eyes from what he saw peeking under her coat. He noticed a black, laced corset blouse that drew attention to her chest. He let out a slight gag once he realized he was staring. There were no words that came out of his mouth. After letting out a cough to try to get rid of that lump in his throat, he felt something unfamiliar to him. And he did not like it one bit. All he could do was stare and force a smile. She definitely was no chocolate covered Augustus Gloop.

Noticing his mentor speechless at the lovely sight of his childhood rival, Charlie gave him a sly grin and looked back at Miss Vicky, smiling sweetly. She gazed over at Mr. Wonka as her strawberry-pink lips curved into a smirk.

"Mr. Willy Wonka." She could not help but hold in a laugh as Willy Wonka was smiling at her like a fool with his bright and straight pearly whites. "My, my, over twenty years has it been? I know what you're thinking. What happened to that 'fat lard of a child'? I  see your silly braces have paid off. How does it feel to be able to chew without all that wire?...” She had to pause for a moment as she sighed, shaking her head. “Oh Willy, I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." She let out a small chuckle.

Mr. Wonka's smile disappeared as he replied hesitantly. "Hello. Miss... Vicky..." He glowered at her, thinking of which insults to spit back. Her eyes got bigger? Her chest got fatter? He could not think of anything at all. Miss Vicky rolled her eyes, knowing that look all too well and waited for him to strike back with more comments on how fat and ugly she was. The two rivals stood in an awkward silence.

Charlie, noticing the tension, broke it by extending his hand to her and smiling brightly. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Vicky! This place is great!"

Miss Vicky took his hand and shook it. "Thank you. Welcome to my factory. You must be Charlie Bucket. I do congratulate you, you very lucky boy. Despite the accidents the other children have suffered, it is a relief you are alright. Well, now we all have been acquainted and … reacquainted, come with me."

She walked down the small hallway as Mr. Wonka and Charlie followed after her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, pointing at one of the portraits. "As you have already seen, this hall is the gallery and here are the portraits of my dear father, great uncles and grandfathers who owned the Adams and Sons Gum Factory, as well as other Adams candy factories. My portrait will be there soon. As you should know, I’m the very first Adams woman to take over the family business. If only my mother were alive to see it... and now to the elevator."

"Miss Vicky," Charlie began as he and Mr. Wonka followed her back to the elevator doors and stepped inside. "I know you make candies but do you make chocolate as well?"

She let out a small laugh as she pressed the button, letting the doors close. "Oh, no no no definitely not, young man. I don't care too much for chocolate. Chocolate never seemed to do any good for my customers. It goes straight to their hips… No offense, Willy, of course."

At this, Mr. Wonka, rolled his eyes. How can she possibly not care for chocolate? It was the best thing in the whole world to him and competition or not, she was crazy to not like chocolate. Mr. Wonka scowled to himself. Though she was no longer an ugly, fat lard of a girl, she was still the same, awful girl.

The elevator doors opened and the strongest, sweetest smell of peppermint, bubblegum, and cherries filled the air. This floor was clearly where she manufactured her famous gum. She gave them the usual tour and even revealed a few secrets of creating her healthy gum. At the sight of who worked the machines, both Mr. Wonka and Charlie did a double, triple, and quadruples of takes at them and Miss Vicky. They were all identical to her. Relatives perhaps? Or long lost twin sisters? They all dressed in all black suits with black lab coats. On the floor alone may have been fifty of them! Never has Mr. Wonka seen oompa-loompas like these.

Miss Vicky noticed their astonishment and explained. "Ah, my workers, they're not real people… but robotic clones of yours truly. You see, Charlie, I live in constant fear of being kidnapped. My father received numerous letters of threats when I was a child…" Mr. Wonka muttered under his breath about writing some of them as Charlie shot him a slight glare, nudging him.

She continued.  "So, after he passed away, I took it upon myself to not hire outside the factory and create hundreds of decoys in case someone breaks into my property. I control all of them with the tip of my cane." She held up her cane and pressed one of the bright blue buttons and multiples of Vickys shut down. She pressed another button and they all came back to life to continue their work.

Charlie nodded and looked up at the chocolatier in amazement. "That's brilliant. Isn't it Mr. Wonka?"

Mr. Wonka sneered. "Heh, sure."

Miss Vicky continued to explain the hard work she put into her gum and candies as well as updating some old recipes. She led them to a wall displaying her sales numbers compared to other candy manufacturers such as Fickelgruber, Prodnose, Slugworth, and of course, Wonka.

She noticed Mr. Wonka’s darkened expression and gave him a crooked smile as she continued. “As you see here, I have to keep track of my competition and what products are selling. The numbers never lie, Willy.”

Mr. Wonka tried to contain his temper as much as he could. He sneered. "Oh, Vicky, always playing games. Why did you bother to invite me to see your factory? To brag, of course. Always the spoiled, bragging brat. No different than that wart Veruca Salt. What if I steal your ideas, huh?"

“Oh sweet, sweet Willy Wonka…” Miss Vicky grinned, ignoring his insult. "I am not worried about that at all. Besides, chocolate is your specialty. I don't touch that stuff. I trust you whole-heartedly. Now, let's carry on, shall we?" She narrowed her eyes as she shoved past him heading toward the elevator.

Mr. Wonka made a face behind her, mocking her bossy demeanor. Charlie frowned at him. It was unlike his mentor to lose his temper. However, he understood the great Willy Wonka was never comfortable outside the control of his factory and facing a childhood nemesis did not help either. Though Charlie was relieved Miss Vicky did not bother to escalate the situation, he feared she knew she had that affect toward her rival.

There were dozens of more floors. However, Miss Vicky decided to guided them into the sour candy floor, the health confectionary floor, the lollipop floor, and of course, a glimpse of the inventing floor. She was sure those were the areas the chocolatier and his apprentice would be most interested to see.

Mr. Wonka tried to find any signs of his stolen candy ideas, but much to his dismay, all her ideas were original and quite innovative. As much as he tried to find a way, he could not accuse her of stealing any recipes.

After crossing the inventing floor, he heard the little boy beside him give a little pop. In a sharp swift, he turned to Charlie, glaring daggers at him. His own heir to his chocolate factory, chewing gum! Miss Vicky's gum!

Too busy testing and chewing a sample of Miss Vicky’s famous super sour gum, Charlie beamed. "This gum is great, Miss Vicky!"

Miss Vicky gave Mr. Wonka a smug grin and replied to the boy. “Well, thank you, Charlie! You know this is an old recipe my father and his fathers before him developed. I just added a little more zing and little more varieties of flavor for them. It's more than a chewing gum."

Charlie could not resist complimenting her despite what his mentor would think. He never tasted any other type of candy as great at Willy Wonka's but he found himself becoming a big fan of hers as well. She took a few more pieces and placed them in Charlie's hands. The ecstatic little boy realized that his mentor was not too happy with him as it was revealed that he also had Miss Vicky’s lollipops and sour candy. He quickly shoved the small wrappers in his pocket with great guilt.

"I have seen enough!" Mr. Wonka snapped and turned back heading toward the golden elevator. "Charlie, we're going back, kay? Thank you, Miss Vicky, for inviting us to your... nice factory." He stopped at the elevator, nearly pounding at the walls trying to find the call button.

It was the first time Charlie saw Mr. Wonka truly angry. He walked quickly after him, frowning as he glanced back at Miss Vicky. She followed briskly and pressed a small button to call the elevator for them.

"Oh, well, it is good to see you again, Willy…” She grinned at his frustration when the elevator door opened. She shook Charlie’s hand and smiled. “Thank you for coming Charlie! You are welcomed to visit again anytime."

Charlie smiled back at her as he entered the elevator with Mr. Wonka. She pressed the elevator button that was to take them back to the lobby before waving to them as the doors closed. Mr. Wonka glanced at all the floors and concluded that Miss Vicky’s factory was as big as his. Trying to cheer him up, Charlie held up a lollipop to him.

Mr. Wonka glared at the boy as he snatched it away and saw that the candy turned from a happy yellow to a bright, envious shade of green. "Mood pops…ew." He muttered.


	3. Unexpected Invitation

The holiday season was approaching fast and several days have passed since visiting Miss Vicky's factory. Truly annoyed at the competition, Willy Wonka worked extra long and hard to find out ways to outrun her. However, no matter how much he worked, his candy was not ending up the way he wanted. His candy creations always reflected on how he felt and they turned out to be somewhat vengeful confections.

Though he would not mind seeing that dreaded Miss Vicky accidentally trying any of his new inventions, he concluded that his exploding candy was not deemed to do well in the shops for one of his oompa-loompas broke all of his teeth. That was going to be another open door for Miss Vicky to create some teeth-growing candy. No, it would not do. He had to speak with Charlie and hope that he still can count on him to come up with a more useful solution. Despite his protege taking a liking to sweets other than Wonka's chocolates, he was always full of new ideas. That was how he became the rightful heir to the factory after all. Making his way over to the chocolate room, Mr. Wonka knocked the front door of the Buckets' house.

Mr. Bucket opened the door, somewhat surprised. “Oh hello, Willy! Charlie is doing homework right now. Is something the matter?”

Mr. Wonka shook his head and looked up to see Charlie walking downstairs… while chewing gum. He did not have to take three guesses on what brand he had. As Charlie found out who was at the door, he stood very still and stopped chewing.

The chocolatier narrowed his violet eyes at him. "Is that gum again?"

Charlie looked down, nodding his head timidly. Mr. Wonka was definitely not happy with the heir to the factory. "Disgusting, Charlie. Spit it out."

Charlie sighed as he took the gum out of his mouth and disposed of it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka. I was doing my homework and the gum helped me clear my mind. I still have your chocolate everyday for dessert…"

"We need to talk, Charlie." Mr. Wonka sighed and walked away.

"Alright." Charlie replied following him outside. As Charlie shut the door behind him, Mr. Wonka sat down on a bench outside the Buckets' house. He rested his hand on his cane, gazing around his amazing chocolate room for a few moments. Charlie sat down next to him, wondering if he was going to speak up anytime soon but he was truly concerned over what his mentor was going through at the moment.

Charlie finally spoke. "Mr. Wonka? Are you alright?"

"Hah?” Mr. Wonka snapped out of his daze. “Oh, I don't know what to feel, Charlie. I don't know what to do anymore. This Miss Vicky is turning my customers against chocolate. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't make chocolate anymore."

"They're not against chocolate, Mr. Wonka.” Charlie shook his head. “You yourself even admit that it increases endorphins. People can't resist your chocolate forever. They're just taking a small break from it.”

The boy let out a sigh as he scanned around the wonderful chocolate room and grinned seeing the chocolate waterfall. “Hey, I have an idea that may eliminate your fear of Miss Vicky."

Mr. Wonka gave a nervous laugh. "I am not afraid of Miss Vicky…"

"I see what she does to you.” Charlie nodded. “She’s trying to intimidate you. You shouldn't let her get to you like that. You're a brilliant candy maker! An absolute genius and if you ask me, I'm sure she is threatened by you as well. You've been making candy for ages and she just inherited her factory last year."

"What's your point, Charlie?" Mr. Wonka narrowed his eyes.

He shrugged. "My point is… well, this might sound bit odd but I was thinking that you should invite her over here. You don't even have to give her a tour of the factory. Just show her the chocolate room and meet my family. I mean, she doesn't have a chocolate room or any room like yours after all. I’m sure it would make you feel much better knowing that she will never have the upper hand in candy making like you."

Mr. Wonka was deep in thought for a few moments. As crazy as it sounded, it made sense. There was no point in getting envious over another candy maker's success. The only way he would be able to be proud of his work again was to face his competition. In his own factory, he had the advantage of doing just that. He would be free to gloat to her about his chocolate waterfall and many more wonders he had in the room. Maybe it would make him feel much better after all. Better enough to make great candy again. Of course, the little angel Charlie had to think about how much better it would be for the two rivals to get along. As impossible as it sounded, it may have been just the perfect time of year for that.

Later that night, Mr. Wonka thought about what Charlie had suggested. He decided to take a break from working over night and wondered how he was going to invite Miss Vicky without sounding like he was giving in. However, despite their unfortunate reunion at her factory, deep down, he did not mind seeing her again. Oh, what confusion he had gotten himself into. Perhaps a good night's rest would prepare him for his decision.

The next day, Mr Wonka woke up utterly annoyed. Miss Vicky's face kept appearing in his dreams and while he was working. He swore he saw her face staring back at him as he finished his walking chocolate turtles. He had no choice but to phone her first thing and to his surprise, she sounded genuinely delighted to accept the invitation.

Taking his glass elevator to bring her over to the factory, Mr. Wonka felt an a sharp chill when he approached the treacherous mountains that were piling up with more snow. He was clearly in the middle of a blizzard and caught sight of dark clouds heading toward his way. He knew reports of a storm was approaching. It was too late for him to back out as he found himself safely landing on Miss Vicky’s front gate.

Stepping out of the elevator, he felt a gust of wind, nearly pushing him back in the elevator. However, he fought against the blizzard as he approached the gate and pushed the intercom button. This time, there was no answer but the gates opened and there was Miss Vicky walking toward him with two of her robot clones walking behind her, shielding her from the snow.

"Good afternoon, Willy. Dreadful weather we’re having. I’m sorry you had to come all the way out here for me but here you are. No matter. I look forward to visiting your factory." She beamed a smile at Mr. Wonka who began feeling that familiar lump creeping up his throat yet again. He really wished that would stop happening but he could not help it. She noticed the little boy did not accompany him as she asked. “So where’s Charlie?”

Mr. Wonka cleared his throat and grinned, "Good afternoon, Miss Vicky. Charlie’s at school..." He looked over at her clones that were standing very stiffly with blank looks on their faces. He gave an awkward laugh. "Heh, you don't suppose that they are coming with us, Miss Vicky, are they?"

"Oh, they must, Willy. See, I never leave home without at least one of them… not that I go out much but just in case. It is like how women cannot leave without their purses. I hope you don't mind…"

He raised a brow at her and rolled his eyes. "Uh fine…okie dokie. Let's get a move on, shall we? I have far too much work to d-…" He turned swiftly to the side and SMACK! A moment later, he found himself on the icy and snowy ground at Miss Vicky's feet. Oh, how he hated when he ran into that very transparent, glass elevator.

Miss Vicky snickered as she bent down to help him back up and picked up his hat and sunglasses for him. "Oh, Willy, are you alright?" She handed him his hat back and began sweeping up the snow from his coat. Quite annoyed and surprised at her gesture, Mr. Wonka placed his hat back on his head.

He hastily stepped away from her and scrunched his face. "Eh, I'm fine. No need to fuss."

In embarrassment, he straightened himself out as he put his sunglasses back on. He pushed the glass button to open the doors. "Uh after you… three."

Miss Vicky stepped into the glass elevator, followed by her robots. As soon as Mr. Wonka walked in after them, the glass elevator took off at full speed, taking Miss Vicky by surprise as she kept her balance on one of her robots. "I must say, this is a very interesting method of transportation, Willy."

Mr. Wonka smirked. "Yep! And not used anywhere else in the whole world! I bet you don't have a flying glass elevator like this, Miss Vicky. Heh!"

At that moment, Miss Vicky tried to not show her amazement. "I do not. How... very ingenious."

Mr. Wonka continued to grin smugly. "Well, thank you, Miss Vicky." For once, Willy was able to show his pride at Miss Vicky and he thought maybe it was a good idea to invite her after all. From that moment, he was beginning to feel much better already. It was going to be a very satisfying day indeed.

Back at Mr. Wonka's factory, Miss Vicky and her robotic escorts were taken to the hallway that led to the chocolate room. As the hallway was getting smaller and smaller, Miss Vicky gawked at the tiny door ahead. "Quite an odd looking hallway, Willy. What is this? Some sort of fun house?"

"Why, are you having fun?" Mr. Wonka smirked.

"As a matter of fact not.” She glared as she shifted uncomfortably as the ceiling got lower, forcing her to bend over. “I may not be that fat lard of a girl anymore but you are not squeezing me through that tiny door."

Mr. Wonka narrowed his eyes at her. Some innovator she turned out to be. "For your information, Miss Vicky, that tiny door is to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside. Now what I am about to show you is one of my most important rooms in the factory."

"So, are you going to let me in somehow or what?" She huffed impatiently struggling to fit in the tiny room. Mr. Wonka was highly amused to see her clearly irritated. What he could not wait any longer for was to see her reaction to the particular room. It was about time for him to see her green with envy over him for once. He unlocked the tiny door and pushed it, revealing the hidden door that opened up the entire wall.

As expected, Miss Vicky stepped in and froze in a moment of awe at the first glimpse of the chocolate room. Mr. Wonka grinned smugly watching her reaction. Once she caught him looking at her, she immediately switched to an aloof expression. The chocolate room was the most wonderful room in the whole factory and without revealing many secrets other than the function of the great chocolate waterfall, it contained the collection of Mr. Wonka's most prized confectionary inventions.

"Look over there!" He walked quickly and cheerfully over to the full view of the chocolate waterfall. Oh how he could not wait to explain it. "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate and churns it out. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, Miss Vicky. Something I bet you would never have thought of. Hmph!"

"I could too…" She glared.

"Could not!" He teased.

Miss Vicky growled. "Could too!"

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka could not help his small fit of giggles. It was too easy. Bringing him back to their daily bickering as children, he began envisioning her as the Chunky Vicky he remembered. Miss Vicky shot a glare at him with her deep green eyes gleaming with envy and amazement at the same time. He had to keep himself from looking too pleased since there was more in store for his beautiful rival.

Miss Vicky crossed her arms as her eyes scanned over the chocolate river. Suddenly, something caught her attention as she looked far to the other side of the room. "Willy, is that a little house I see over there?" She pointed over at the small, ragged house that stood out among the bright colored confectionary of the room.

Mr. Wonka nodded. "Oh, yah! That's where Charlie and his family, the Buckets, live..."

"Oh, Willy, do take me to meet them!" She beamed as she took off toward the house.

Mr. Wonka hesitated as something deep down told him it would not be such a good idea, "Oh, Miss Vicky, I don't think that is a good idea... Miss Vicky?"

However, it was too late for him to stop her. He had no choice but to go after her and leave her robotic clones behind. She gleefully went over to the quaint house and knocked on the door to find Mrs. Bucket there to greet her.

When invited inside, Mrs. Bucket was quite surprised to see a very pretty lady with Mr. Wonka. "Hello, you must be Miss Vicky Adams." She smiled at her as they shook hands. "Wonderful to finally meet you. Come in. Charlie should be home from school soon."

Miss Vicky took off her hat and placed it on a coat hanger as she glanced around. She was amused by how small their home was and how many people were living here.

Mr. Wonka walked over to the grandparents and introduced them to her. “Uh… this is Miss Vicky Adams… Okay, you’ve seen Charlie’s house so let’s go…”

Before Miss Vicky could follow Mr. Wonka back outside, Grandpa Joe took her hand before kissing it and looking up at her, smiling. “You are just lovely, Vicky."

Miss Vicky smiled back at him and the rest of the grandparents nodded, chiming in agreement. Suddenly, Grandma Georgina took her hand and stuck her nose up at her. "You smell like strawberries! I love strawberries!"

Miss Vicky smiled brightly. "Why thank you… it’s lovely to meet you all…"

Grandma Georgina smiled. "Oh, Willy is lucky to have a girl like you."

At this, Miss Vicky gaped at her, lost for words as she glanced over at Mr. Wonka who also stood with the same expression and shuddered in embarrassment. Mrs. Bucket held in her laughter, clearing her throat.

The awkward silence was interrupted as Charlie came through the door. "Hi!" He cheerfully walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His face lit up seeing who else was there. "Miss Vicky!” He ran over to give her a hug. “It's nice to see you again! Welcome to our factory!"

Mr. Wonka sprinted over to the door and opened it. "Ah I think we should get going. I have far so much work to do. Heh!" He snatched Miss Vicky's hat and placed it forcefully on her hands.

Mrs. Bucket snatched the hat back from her to place it on the hanger. "Nonsense, Willy." She shut the door and took her hand, leading her to the table. "Vicky must stay for supper."

Everyone else in the room chimed in agreement and the look on Charlie's eyes pleaded Mr. Wonka to allow it.

Miss Vicky protested. "Oh, I mustn't be an imposition, I also have work to do in my factory…"

"Please stay for a while. After all, you just got here." Grandpa Joe smiled dreamily. "You are just lovely, my dear."

"Oh alright, maybe I can stay for a little while." Miss Vicky sighed knowing Willy Wonka was not too happy about it. However, she could not help but feel warm and welcomed with a nice family. A feeling she never had for a very long time.

During supper, Mr. Wonka was annoyed on how much attention Miss Vicky was getting from the Bucket family. He quite regretted taking her to meet them but it was too late. His plan on belittling her was ruined and all the family's compliments did not help. Grandma Josephine admitted that she loved her candies that helped her fall asleep faster and Grandpa George really enjoyed her mood altering sweets as he became more cheerful than usual. Even Mrs. Bucket admitted that chewing her gum improved her smile.

After supper was over, Mr. Wonka was eager to have Miss Vicky sent back home. He stood up and headed toward the door, Miss Vicky followed and thanked the Buckets for having her over. The minute she walked outside, she looked around for her robots and found them with about five very tiny men in red jumpsuits who appeared to be gardening among the sweets of the room. She pressed one of the blue buttons on her cane and her robots immediately came to her side.

"Willy, what are those little creatures over there?" She was in awe at how small they really were. Never has she seen anything like them before.

Mr. Wonka looked at his working oompa loompas. "Oh, well they are my workers."

"Robots as well?" Miss Vicky walked toward them for a closer look.

"Certainly not!” He snapped. “They're oompa loompas from from Loompaland, of course. Now let's get going."

"Wait!" She made her way over to them and stared at them. "Extraordinary."

Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes and explained to her the whole story on how he found them. Before he could finish it, Charlie came running outside, yelling frantically over to them.  
"Miss Vicky! Mr. Wonka! Come in quickly!"

As they followed him back inside, the television set was on and the Bucket family had very shocked and horrified looks on their faces as they watched the news anchor reporting.

_"Alarming news has broken as a horrible blizzard has devastated the entire county and neighboring cities as well. However, tragedy has struck below the mountains several miles North. Hundreds of homes and buildings were destroyed into ruins by none other than an avalanche and rockslides. Among those destroyed structures was the grand factory of Miss Vicky Adams…"_


	4. The Disaster

Miss Vicky could not believe what she was hearing. Her whole factory was completely destroyed and overwhelmed by the shock, she stared off into space and slowly walked outside. Mr. Wonka shocked at the news as well. Though he swore he would never care about what happened to Miss Vicky, he could not help but feel horrible for her. He could not imagine what it would be like if he ever lost his own factory. He stood with the Buckets in a mournful and shocked silence.

Mr. Bucket finally spoke. "Willy, I think you better go talk to her. You know, give her some words of encouragement."

Mr. Wonka took a big gulp. "Me? Heh…" Out of all the people in the room, why him? Comforting the competition was definitely not what he had planned for that day. Charlie looked at his mentor with his innocent, angelic eyes and offered to go with him.

Outside, they found Miss Vicky sitting on the bench and saw tears streaming from her dark emerald eyes. Charlie sat down next to her and gave her a handkerchief. Wiping her tears away, she looked at Charlie and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Charlie. I don't know what to do. I have no place to go, no family to visit, no where to live… I'm finished. Everything I had was in that factory. All my family's dreams and inventions, all gone."

"How very unfortunate, Miss Vicky." Mr Wonka spoke apprehensively, "I offer...my deepest sympathy. Uh, is there anything I can do?" He did not believe what he just said. Offering his rival help? He had definitely lost it.

"Yes, Willy, I need to go back and salvage what is left of my factory this instant." She wiped the last of her tears away and took a deep breath. She could not show her weakness any longer. It was a devastating loss but she was determined to move on.

Charlie stood up and exclaimed. "No, you can't! There's a horrible blizzard and it maybe still dangerous to go there… Why don't you stay here with us?"

Mr. Wonka's violets eyes looked like they were about to pop out at the sound of this as he panicked. "No, I don't think that's such a good id…."

"That would be a splendid idea!" Mr. and Mrs. Bucket overheard the conversation and had to chime in. "Oh, do stay with us, Vicky. At least until you gather things in order."

Miss Vicky was so overwhelmed at this offer and had to shake her head. "I can't possibly. That is very kind of you and thank you for your offer but I must deal with this myself."

"Yeah, you can deal with this yourself." Mr. Wonka gave a nervous laugh.

"Willy, don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Bucket took Miss Vicky's hand and led her inside to sit down. “Now you are going to stay with us for the night. When the storm is over, you can go to your town and figure out what to do about your factory. We would hate to see you out in the cold. Wouldn't we, Willy?"

Mr. Wonka snapped out of his daze and uttered. "Huh? Oh, uh..."

Mrs. Bucket gleamed. “He really means to say yes, Vicky. So will you?"

Miss Vicky sighed and gave a faint smile. "Alright I'll stay for the night. But just for the night."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Bucket smiled widely. "Charlie, please go set up the couch for her and fetch me my night clothes and robe for her.”

He nodded happily and ran over to the closet to fetch the pillows and blanket. Willy Wonka looked over at the family and so many words of scorn wanted to lash out at them. However, for the sake of Charlie, he walked outside in haste and disgust. After Charlie got the couch ready for Miss Vicky, he walked out after him.

"Mr. Wonka!" He called out as he saw him walking quickly toward his boat. "Mr. Wonka… I know this is all too sudden, but what are we supposed to do? We can't possibly let her go out in the cold and leave her in the blizzard!"

He halted and turned to Charlie in a swift. "What's the matter with the cold? She'll fit right in…"

Charlie sighed. "Mr. Wonka, have a heart! She'd do the same for you, I'm sure of it!"

Mr. Wonka made a face. "Great. First she spends one night here and then she'll think she can end up living here..." 

At this, Charlie began staring into space as if he had an idea brewing in his head. Mr. Wonka knew this look that he had and usually he would come up with a brilliant idea for his candy but for once, he was not looking forward to what he was about to say.

Charlie grinned. "That's just it, Mr. Wonka. She can stay here longer and make her candies here!"

The chocolatier could not control his peculiar fit of laughter. "Oh, Charlie, you are quite a joker! Hee hee!" He laughed for a good minute until he saw the serious look in Charlie's face. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Think about it, Mr. Wonka. Letting her stay here would prove to her that you are a hospitable man and no matter how horrible she was to you, you would turn out to be the better person in the end. The next thing you know it, you may be even start making candy together. Everything doesn't have to be a competition between you two any longer…" Charlie was nearly bouncing in excitement at the possibility. His two favorite candy makers, living under one roof.

Mr. Wonka continued to giggle. "Hahaha! I think you need to go to bed, Charlie. The shock has absolutely made you crazy! Good night!" He quickly stepped into the fantastic pink boat. Before Charlie could say anything else, the oompa-loompas rowed the boat speedily and off they went down the chocolate river.

Late that night, Mr. Wonka sat in his room quietly and had trouble falling asleep. He kept thinking about Charlie's suggestion yet again, but this time, it was a more of an extreme situation. Miss Vicky, a rival, living in his own factory. Preposterous of an idea it was. 

A few moments later, he found himself laying down on the chair of his oompa-loompa psychiatrist. The little man stood silent listening to Mr. Wonka's contemplation, writing a few notes in his small book.

Mr. Wonka began talking to himself. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to help my own competition and allowing her to make her dreaded candies here but I also don't want the Bucket family to think I am a heartless, egomaniac of a chocolatier. They obviously love her but I can't stand her. If only they knew her like I do… she is as sour and sticky as the candy she makes. I can't imagine living under the same roof as her. She would be talking about how great she is day and night and finding every moment possible to make my life miserable. Nothing but disdain toward me would come out of her lips… Oh, what luscious and tasty looking lips she has… her scent of strawberries and cream hypnotizes me so… Ah! No way! This will not do!" 

He sighed at what he could not keep himself from thinking about her. He remembered how he could not help but stare at her like a fool for the only thing sweet about her was the fact she has grown into eye candy. Oh, what a beauty she has become, but no! She was a rival and nothing more. He was irritated at himself for dwelling over this question. Never has he contemplated so hard about something other than his candies.

"What is wrong with me? I can't be still stuck in the past. Sure, we both were always the center of ridicule. Everyone made fun of us and now look at us. Successful candy makers, we are. Oh, maybe I can show the world how hospitable I am by helping out a fellow candy maker. I can be convincing the world into buying my chocolates again. I can also keep a close watch on what she would create next. Keep my friends close, and my enemies closer… that's it! It is a good idea to let her stay here after all." He turned to his oompa-loompa and grinned, "You're very good."


	5. Hospitable Chocolatier

The next morning came very slowly for Miss Vicky as she was not able to sleep one wink. All night, she was stretched out on the Buckets' couch, staring at the ceiling in puzzlement of what she was to do now that everything she had was gone. The factory was the only thing she had left of her family and her amazing ideas. Never has an avalanche destroyed that town before and she thought hard on why it had to happen just when she began running things and at the height of her success. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Realizing it was very early and the Buckets were still asleep, she got up and put on a robe. She walked over to open the door and there stood Willy Wonka.

"Good morning, Miss Vicky. I hope I didn't wake you." He smiled brightly at her.

She realized her black hair was not as neat like usual but straightened it out quickly, "Willy, good morning. What are you doing here this early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I feel awful about what happened to your factory." He pouted, trying to show his sympathy but obviously failing at looking sincere about it.

Miss Vicky narrowed her eyes at him, not believing what she was hearing. "Alright, Willy Wonka, what do you want? If you came here to mock me, now is not a good time at all."

Mr. Wonka flinched at her sudden outburst. He tried to explain. "No, I didn't come here to make fun of you…"

She crossed her arms and scowled. "I bet you were hoping for something horrible to happen to me all along. Now you got your wish. You can go back to making your… chocolates and toss me out on the snow. Happy?"

Mr. Wonka shook his head and kept smiling at her. "Of course not. I can't let you leave. I was thinking all night and decided…you can stay and make your candies here in my factory."

Miss Vicky scoffed. "Me, make my candies here? With what, two of my workers? And where, in a dusty basement full of rats and other forms of vermin?"

"No, as a matter of fact I have just the space you need. Up on the highest tower of the factory, kay?" He grinned.

"I don't understand…" Miss Vicky was completely taken off guard. This was a rotten trick, indeed. "You can't be serious, Willy. I'm your competi…"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, sounds crazy, huh? Well, it's either you stay here or stay out in the cold. The choice is yours."

She stood and thought for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. She knew she would never have enough space to manufacture her candies. It would also take her ages to be able to rebuild a factory once again. She had to stay somewhere for the time being. Somewhere with enough room for her work and she knew none other than her competition who provided just that.

"So, what's in it for you? Why do you want to help me?" She furrowed her brow.

Mr. Wonka shrugged. "I think it’s time to return a favor. You invited me to see your factory, now I'm offering you stay in mine. Do you accept it or not?" He was getting impatient and tired of explaining.

There was no other choice. She had no place to live, nowhere else to work. She made her decision. "Fine, I'll stay but I will have all the space I need to work and you will respect my privacy." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

He nodded, "Sure! I'll even take you there now if you wish."

A few moments later, Miss Vicky got dressed and followed Mr. Wonka to the glass elevator. It took off quite slowly out of the chocolate room as he searched around for that particular button that would lead to the spare room. Once he found and pressed it, the elevator shot abruptly to the right at an incredible speed. Miss Vicky was taken by surprise and leaned on the closest thing to her. Suddenly, she found herself pressed against her own rival. Once their eyes met, they realized how close their faces were and a peculiar sensation filled them. This time, it was more than just a lump in his throat that Mr. Wonka felt. It was something else much stronger. 

When the awkwardness kept building, Miss Vicky quickly stepped away. However, Mr. Wonka could not help but notice her face turning slightly pink. She cleared her throat with somewhat of a disgusted look on her face to hide her embarrassment. "Excuse me, Willy. You really ought to warn me which direction this elevator will be flying." 

"Sorry..." Mr. Wonka gawked at her and smiled nervously until the elevator halted. "Okie dokie! Here we are!"

The candy-makers walked out into a small hallway that led to a flight of stairs. There was a large silver double door to their right. He held up his cane, pointing across the hall. "Those stairs straight ahead lead to my tower. So anything you need, anything at all, I'll be there if I'm not working. It is very rare but you never know. Now through this door is your new working space." He opened it for her and revealed the rather large and empty room.

Miss Vicky glanced around and was surprised that she could not even see where the room ended. "This working space is massive, Willy. Are you sure you don't need it for yourself?"

"Are you kidding? I have other rooms twice as big as this." He grinned proudly at her. "This used to be my storage area but I built a larger space for that on the other side of the factory. Go on! Take a look around. You can alter this room any way you wish."

Miss Vicky was lost for words since this was more than she would ever expect her competition to offer her. "Very well, this will do. Thank you again, Willy…"

“It is my pleasure.” Mr. Wonka grinned and left the room for her settle in.

A few days had passed and the terrible blizzard was over at last. Miss Vicky was able to create her new working space into a room like one of her own. After going back to what was left of her factory, she was able to retrieve a few items that were salvaged from the disaster. The first thing she had found among the wreckage was her father's portrait. Despite all the numerous wears and tears, she was able to restore it before hanging it up in her room. 

Fortunately, some of her machines and a few robot clones were able to be reconstructed. Though the machines were not as efficient and completely functional as they were in her factory, it was a good start to getting her gum and candy manufactured once again. The day her space was in order, Miss Vicky went to work immediately. 

For over a week, no one had seen her for she had exerted herself diligently day and night to get back on her feet again. Still in high demand, her gum remained top sellers in the market and many more of her creations were still dominating. Despite Wonka's plans to get people into buying his chocolates again by being the hospitable candy maker, customers were astonished at how Miss Vicky survived and was respected more for her determination.

Everyday was a new project to compete with. No matter what Willy Wonka came up with, Vicky Adams was yet again to be one step ahead. He came up with the idea to make hard candy into chewable taffy. However, Miss Vicky came up with the hard candy that turned into bubblegum and instead of the usual popping noise bubblegum makes, the pops turned into various sounds such as bells and whistles. Another idea from Mr. Wonka was hopping chocolate rabbits but Miss Vicky came up with jumping jelly beans that hopped into a child's mouth when he or she chose a color. Finally, Mr. Wonka and Charlie finished the anticipated raspberry kites that floated up in the air by licorice string. However, Miss Vicky's air bubblegum was able to lift a child up into the air as a bubble was blown. This became an instant hit for the next weeks to come. 

The aggravated Willy Wonka could not believe that even without her own factory, Miss Vicky remained ahead of him in candy sales. How in the world did he let her ideas get by him and under his own roof? Besides Christmas was approaching and it was one of the busiest times of the year for candy other than Halloween. He had to think of something spectacular. Something that everyone had to have in their Christmas lists. Day and night the rivals kept working steadily. This was no longer only a competition. It turned into war.


	6. Bitter Christmas

Willy Wonka’s holiday candies were always an anticipated event and he was certain his chocolates were bound to sell out again. Things were starting to look up for his chocolates but something was still missing. His spectacular new holiday creation still had yet to be made and what it was going to be, Mr. Wonka could not think of it. He and Charlie spent hours a day brainstorming for new ideas until one day when Mrs. Bucket was decorating their little cottage with holiday decorations. Charlie helped his mother put up the wreath on the front door and installed the Christmas lights with his father. Once he switched them on, he saw nothing but bright lights in front of him and immediately, another light sparked in his mind. After the decorating was done, he sprinted away from the chocolate room and into the pink boat. He had to see Mr. Wonka immediately before his idea wore off.

"Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka!" Charlie cried as the boat stopped at the door of the Inventing Room. He flung the door opened and ran over to his mentor in sheer excitement. "I got it! I know what we can make for the Christmas season! I was helping my parents with the holiday decorating and what would be more festive and delicious than candy wreaths that light up! Cherry flavored holly, mint leaves, chocolate pine cones… what do you think?!"

Mr. Wonka's face lit up and hopped with excitement. "That's it! We can make the holly light up… Brilliant, Charlie! Let's get to work immediately! Hah!" 

It was going to be the most wonderful holiday treat ever. They worked more hectic hours, fully consumed with their new project. Mrs. Bucket was not happy about Charlie cutting back on homework hours on the weekend to work but she had faith in her son to set his priorities. Mr. Wonka had never worked so hard on one particular project in ages and finally felt he could outrun Miss Vicky for the first time.

The day has come and Mr. Wonka was ready to manufacture his special holiday candy light wreaths. Candy was glowing and ready to be packed and shipped. Suddenly, the doors opened slowly and little Charlie walked inside the manufacturing room. However, his face was not filled with excitement at all. Rather, he wore a sullen frown as he walked over the boxing machines and switched the power off.

"Charlie, what are you doing?!" Mr. Wonka looked at his heir in bewilderment and turned the machines back on again. "We have these boxes to ship to all the candy shops!"

Charlie sighed and turned the machines off again. "We can't sell these candy wreaths, Mr. Wonka."

"Don't be silly, of course we can!" He leaped cheerfully and turned it back on.

"No, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie switched it back off again and it was certain he was getting irritated. "We're not going to sell them anymore."

"Are too!" Mr. Wonka turned it on again. 

"Am not!" Charlie turned it off and almost broke the lever.

"Now look here, little boy." Mr. Wonka was clearly annoyed. "We’ve just worked endless and vigorous hours on this. We are not holding them back… No way!"

Charlie shouted. "We have to because Miss Vicky already released them!"

"What?!" He glared. It was impossible. She could not have possibly.

"You heard me, Mr. Wonka." Charlie lowered his voice and calmed down. "Look." He took a remote control and turned on one of Mr. Wonka's large television screens and to the news advertising Miss Vicky's new holiday treats. As expected, the advertisement showed dozens of glowing candy and bubblegum wreaths with Miss Vicky's name all over them, being grabbed by numerous shoppers. Another shot was the assortment of bright, green Christmas trees that were decorated with the same glowing candy and bubblegum.

"For you Holiday shoppers, Miss Vicky has never ceased to amaze us. Earlier this week she released one of the most anticipated holiday treats. They are edible and chewable and they glow so bright. A very sweet addition to your holiday decorating! Get them before they sell out!"

"That's it! Ohh…curses!" Mr. Wonka shut the television off and slammed the remote on the ground into pieces. "She has gone too far this time! Is she stealing our ideas and just became another despicable spy? After all I have done for her…" He began pacing vigorously. Charlie could see his mentor had finally lost it.

"But, Mr. Wonka." Charlie was feeling some resentment toward his competition for once and thought hard. "There's no possible way she would have found out what we were working on. Every room in the factory is highly secured and the oompa-loompas never reveal any secrets to anyone."

"Of course I know that." Mr Wonka pouted. "I would know if there was someone else besides you and the oompa-loompas watching over our work. But knowing her, she must have found a way around it. She always does." His face darkened as he muttered to himself, inaudible for Charlie to hear. "Oh boy is she going to pay."

For the rest of the day, Mr. Wonka has locked himself in his tower and tried to control his rage. His uncontrollable pacing led him to accidentally shatter a lamp and a few more of his furniture in half. A wretched girl, that Miss Vicky was. How in the world did she manage to steal his and Charlie's ideas? He knew there was something suspicious about the way she was always ahead of whatever he did. How dare she thought she was allowed take advantage of his hospitality! Maybe he ought to stop trusting her and resort to more extreme measures. Of course, he could not kick her out of the factory. He did not need the bad publicity. Something had to be done in order for him to be back at the top of the candy market. His violet eyes flared and his scowl turned into a sinister grin as an idea brewed up. Oh, how she was certainly going to pay.

That evening, he walked down the stairs into the hallway that led to Miss Vicky's working space. He waited patiently outside her door. He could not help but imagine the room set on fire. He grinned at the thought. Suddenly, the door opened and Miss Vicky came outside as she tapped on one of the blue buttons on her cane. 

She shut the door behind her and as she turned around, she jumped at the sight of Mr. Wonka standing behind it. "Willy, you gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" 

Mr. Wonka glared, wanting to attack her with as many words of sheer fury. However, he held back and forced a smile. "Oh, none of your concern, Miss Vicky."

Miss Vicky sneered. "Hmph, well, I am off to the Buckets' for supper. Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "No, I have much more work to do."

She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Hm, I’m sure but I know what you mean. I work such hellish hours, I feel guilty about not visiting them as often. Now that my holiday collection has been released, I can finally rest. You don't mind if I borrow your glass elevator for this trip, do you?"

"Not at all, Miss Vicky. Do whatever you wish. I'm only headed downstairs." He narrowed his eyes at her. Oh, how he really wished that elevator would shatter her into tiny pieces.

"Thank you, Willy. Well, I will see you later then." She entered the glass elevator and zoomed far below the tower.

Mr. Wonka looked down and muttered. "Yeah, more like I'll be seeing your work later. Hah!" He quickly turned around toward the door to Miss Vicky's working space. What he was about to do was something he never thought he would ever have to resort to but it was his only chance to beat his rival at her own game. He found the key that unlocked the door and as he walked inside, he found her robotic clones shut down and asleep. Forgetting about his promise to protect her privacy, he found himself in a desperate situation and as anger overwhelmed him to no limit, such promises disappeared from his conscience.

He crept up to the light switch and turned it on, revealing all the amazing machinery she had in the large room. He quite regretted giving her the space with how much it helped her. He reached into his pocket and held up a small nut bolt that contained a very tiny camera lens. Then he took out another one, but this time, the center had a small microphone-like piece. Very quietly and cautiously, he installed numerous amounts of them into various parts of her machines. The discreetness of the devices made it impossible to detect with the busy eye. It would take Miss Vicky to have to break the machines apart to find them. 

He glanced suspiciously at the clones that he hoped were completely shut down. To make sure, he tried putting the devices on them as well with surprising success. He quickly stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. His grin grew sinister knowing that his competition was never going to know what hit her. 

He went back up to his tower and tested the connection to his room. He had several monitors and all displayed six screens each, filming every angle of Miss Vicky's working space. He also had a pair of headphones that contained a wireless connection to the microphones installed. As everything appeared to be running perfectly, Mr. Wonka smirked. "Let the battle begin."


	7. Payback and Presents

Later that night, Miss Vicky was back in her working space. However, Mr. Wonka could not get a single idea from her fed through the monitor. She appeared a few times at the machines only to check the dials. However, it was getting late and he was struggling to keep himself alert for the rest of the night. A few hours have passed and Mr. Wonka was asleep at his desk until he heard sounds coming from the monitors. He slowly woke up and overheard Miss Vicky utter something about super stretch taffies. 

“Aha!” Mr. Wonka observed the monitor and found she was jotting down the ideas in her notebook. He muttered to himself. “I’ll show you, Chunky Vicky. I could have thought of that ages ago.” He was able to focus a particular hidden camera to where the book was positioned and saw clearly what she was writing. He copied the notes himself and leaped with glee as he ran out the door, heading to the taffy room.

Morning arrived and boxes of Wonka's Tremendous LaffyTaffy were being shipped immediately. It did not take very long for someone to hear how successful they have become in just one day. People were excited for Wonka's candies again and the days to follow proved just that. Every idea Miss Vicky came up with, Wonka was already manufacturing them before she was able to even start creating them. Miss Vicky thought of candy corn-on-the-cobb and Wonka manufactured sugar cane husks with candy corn growing from them. Miss Vicky thought of cotton candy that never melted or stuck to fingers and Wonka manufactured cotton candy balls that not only never melted or got sticky, they stayed fluffy until they were chewed. 

One day, Miss Vicky was working on a gumball that had candy powder in the center. She picked up a green one and once she was going to create more colors, she heard voices outside her door. It was Willy Wonka, speaking as loudly as he could for her to hear. She opened the door slightly and found him talking animatedly to Charlie about trying his new gumball that had his own Nerds inside. Charlie blew the biggest bubble and once it was popped, Charlie looked at his mentor with amazement. Miss Vicky frowned at her own gumball creation and chucked it at the wall in disgust. Wonka knew what was going on inside his rival's room and grinned smugly. She finally found out what it was like to be a step behind.

For the days to come, Miss Vicky came up with many more ingenious ideas but Wonka remained to be first to release them. The pride he was feeling began to increase everyday and more of his creations were enhanced and re-released. He finally found success again without that Miss Vicky ruining it. Her frustration overcame her one day when she finally gave up on coming up with new ideas all together. 

She continued making her gum with her old recipes. However, nothing innovative came out of those machines again. Her sales were steady but Wonka's were increasing rapidly again. Finally, people started coming back for his chocolates. It was music to his ears when he heard on the news how the public has now livened up the spirit of the holidays with Wonka's candy once again.

Everyone's happiness filled the holiday air. All except Miss Vicky's. She had no contact with Mr. Wonka, Charlie, or the Buckets for days until Christmas Eve. Mr. Wonka went over to the Buckets' cottage, walking merrily across the chocolate room. He was overwhelmed with joy from his holiday sales. Mrs. Bucket set the table for a brilliant Christmas Eve feast but one seat remained empty at the end of supper.

She frowned and turned to Charlie and Mr. Wonka. "Have any of you boys seen Vicky for the past few days?" They both shook their heads.

Charlie frowned. "She's been locked up in her room. She wouldn't open the door when I came to see her."

"Poor dear. A Christmas without a family. It must be so lonely." Mrs. Bucket sighed and stood up to fetch a present from under their Christmas tree. She handed it out to Mr. Wonka. "Willy, would you kindly take this to her? Maybe this will cheer her up."

He cringed at the holiday wrapped box as though it was going to bite him but took it uncomfortably in his hands. "Uh... okay."

He did not have the heart to refuse since it was Christmas after all and as painful as it sounded, he thought it was the right thing to do. He made his way toward his tower. As he reached Miss Vicky's door, he knocked on it nervously. The door slightly opened and Mr. Wonka flinched at the sight of Miss Vicky wearing a pair of binocular-like goggles. She took a glance at him and then shut the door quickly. Moments later, she opened it again, this time, not wearing those silly goggles.

She narrowed her dark green eyes at him. "Willy, what do you want? Came to gloat?"

"Uhh, Merry Christmas Eve, Miss Vicky." He gave a nervous smile and held up the gift. "From the Buckets."

Miss Vicky took the present and looked at him in puzzlement. "It's Christmas already?"

He nodded back at her and then stood in an awkward silence. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come in." She opened the door as he remained frozen in bewilderment. After all that happened, she was inviting him in? He could not believe it. She rolled her eyes at his hesitation. "I said come on in, Willy. There's nothing to see here anyway." She pouted. "You obviously have all your ideas set in order."

She went over to a cabinet and took out two presents. She handed one of them to Mr. Wonka and glanced at him with a small smile. "That one's for the Buckets… and this one's… for you."

Mr. Wonka was lost for words as he looked at the brilliantly, decorated box. She cleared her throat and could not seem to believe that she just gave her own rival a gift. "I know I haven't properly thanked you for letting me stay here. So, go on. Open it."

He lifted the bright red lid and looked inside to find about a dozen small, vintage lollipops. He gaped at her for a moment and before he even questioned. She sighed and explained. "Remember when we were children and I had those amazing lollipops stashed in my book bag everyday and I would never give you one? Well, for old time's sake, you finally can have them. It took me about a week to track the same manufacturer who made them back then. They don't sell those anymore."

A large mass of guilt began churning in Mr. Wonka's stomach. As simple and small this present was, it meant quite a deal to him especially coming from his lifelong rival. She grinned at him. "It's the least I can do for the holiday season. I wouldn't know what else to get you since I'm sure you have everything you ever wanted."

He still could not utter a word until he gave a big gulp and finally replied. "Thank you, Miss Vicky."

"You're welcome. Now I must get back to work. I'm in such a bind with my candy powder…"

He was going to kick himself for what he was about to do. "Perhaps I can help."

Miss Vicky turned around and chuckled, "Oh, Willy, you really are a joker. No. that won't be necessary…"

"Oh come on. I'm not going to steal your recipe. So what's the problem?" He really was serious about helping her out. 

As odd as it sounded, it would not hurt to take advice from her competition. She sighed and shrugged. "So you know about my PixieStix? I just developed a new powdery texture that allows it to fizz in your mouth, but it became much too messy."

"Just solidify them and turn them into tarts." Mr. Wonka suggested.

Miss Vicky nodded and smiled. "I can make them into fun, little shapes and call them SweeTarts!"

"Precisely!" Mr. Wonka smiled back and to avoid any further awkwardness, he quickly turned around and headed for the door. "Well, I better get going. Heh!"

"Alright. Thank you, Willy, and Merry Christmas." She held the door open for him and watched him walk away. Was Willy Wonka finally showing his amicable side after all the competition? It felt fantastic for once to have someone human help her with her candies, even if it was a rival.

She went back to her machines to work on her SweeTarts right away. It did not take very long for her to figure out the recipe to mold them together and she was able to create a few shapes. She needed them to be tested and a very strange, yet thoughtful idea came to her mind. She took a small sack of the SweeTarts and headed up to Mr. Wonka's tower. She took a moment to ask herself what on earth is she was thinking but held her breath, knocking on his door. He opened it expecting it to be Charlie but then he flinched when he saw who was standing there. The candy makers stood still and stared at each other for a moment.

Finally, Miss Vicky broke the silence. "Hello, Willy, I hope I’m not a bother but I just thought I would pay you a visit and… I was just wondering if you would like to be the first to try the SweeTarts."

He raised his brow and asked. "They're not poisoned are they?"

Miss Vicky rolled her eyes, "Of course not. After all, they were your idea. Here, just take one." 

She took out one of them and with a slight bit of embarrassment, it happened to be a heart shaped one. Mr. Wonka held it up to his nose and took a sniff, detecting for anything dodgy about it. He took a few more moments to observe it until Miss Vicky crossed her arms in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes at him, clearly annoyed. "I assure you, Willy, it's not poisoned! Trust me!"

He gave her a slight glare and finally popped it in his mouth. "Fine, but if I die, I'll haunt you forever, k- …mmm!"

Suddenly, his face lit up in pure enjoyment. The taste was exquisite and for the brilliant candy maker that he was, he was impressed with his rival's concoction. "This isn't bad at all! Tangy and fizzy! Hehe! It makes my mouth tingle. I like it!" 

At this, Miss Vicky smiled with delight and relief. "Wonderful! Thank you, Willy, and here." She handed him the sack. “You can have the rest.” 

He smiled back as he took the candies. “Thank you, Miss Vicky!”

Before she was about to walk away, he called out after her. "Hey! Are you planning to do any more work for the night?"

"No, now that you mention it." She shrugged. "It is Christmas Eve and I think I'll be taking the rest of the night off."

Mr. Wonka grinned. "Oh, good! Would you like to accompany me to my fudge room? I have a few ideas brewing and I don't want to lose them this minute. Heh!” He took a big gulp realizing what he just asked. The night was getting stranger and stranger every minute. 

Miss Vicky bit her lip wondering if it was a joke but admitted she was curious to see the rest of his factory herself. "Alright... are you sure?"

He realized how it was unlike himself to invite her to such a thing but it was about time. “I can take you on a quick tour of it, since it is Christmas. Besides, you don't make chocolates."

"You do have a point." She grinned as she followed him into the glass elevator. 

Once Mr. Wonka pressed the button for the fudge room, he caught himself off balance for once and this time, landed in the arms of Miss Vicky. They saw that their faces were close to each other yet again and before they could feel any more awkwardness for the night, they laughed nervously and stepped away from each other. Mr. Wonka cleared that same lump in his throat again and straightened himself out. "I'm very sorry about that…sometimes this elevator has a mind of its own, heh! Ah here we are!"

The glass elevator halted at the fudge room and as they stepped in, the delicious chocolate smell enveloped the air. Overwhelmed with amazement, Miss Vicky was growing dizzy seeing all the machines working endlessly. Mr. Wonka looked up and pointed at the machine with the pipes that sucked up all the chocolate from his river. She watched it pour gallons into one of the large fudge basins of the room. "So that's what I saw in the chocolate room the other day. I was wondering what it was doing to your chocolate river."

"Yup! It takes the chocolate all over the factory." Mr. Wonka replied as he looked down at his new flavors. Miss Vicky quickly overlooked the available flavors he had for his fudge and though she did not make chocolates herself, she was fascinated by the process. 

He named the available flavors and thought really hard about the new fudge collection. He knew there was something missing.

"Peppermint, Willy." Miss Vicky suggested.

"I beg your pardon?" He gawked at her in bewilderment.

She shrugged and repeated. "Peppermint. You're missing that flavor. You can make pink peppermint crème and even a bit of green to make it more colorful and festive."

"Interesting combination, Miss Vicky. I can't believe I never thought about that yet. Haha! Brilliant! I'll have to make it right away!" He leaped with joy at the idea and got started right away. 

The next morning came and what was better than Wonka's holiday fudge released on Christmas day? The sweet sense of more candy ideas and a sweeter disposition with the competition.


	8. Charlie's Birthday Wish

Willy Wonka awoken with a happy grin on his face as he watched the snow falling gently outside his window. He leaped out of bed full of Christmas Day cheer, ready to release his special Christmas peppermint fudge. He could not believe that his own rival inspired him to create such festive tasting chocolates, even if she did not care to try them herself. As expected, it was a sold out holiday party treat. At the same time, Miss Vicky's SweeTarts was released with as much success. It was a cheery day for both the candy-makers indeed.

That night at the Buckets' cottage, Mr. Wonka sat down for another festive holiday feast. To his surprise, Miss Vicky was also there to join the family. The only one missing was little Charlie but his family did not seem to worry. Willy looked at Miss Vicky nervously and sat down on the seat across her. When everyone was settled, the door opened suddenly and there stood Charlie with none other than Dr. Wilbur Wonka, the great chocolatier's father.

"Dad!" Willy stood up and took a big gulp. "What are you doing here?!"

"Am I not allowed to see my only son on Christmas?" Dr. Wonka smiled as he outstretched his arms and gave Willy a happy embrace. Both of them were so consumed in their work that it was hard to find time for them to see each other since they reunited.

In quite a shock, Willy replied. "I was just not expecting you to be here."

"Well, I don't get patients on Christmas Day…" Suddenly, Dr. Wonka caught sight of Miss Vicky sitting at the table with the rest of the Buckets. "Is that little Vicky Adams I see there?"

"Hello, Dr. Wonka." Miss Vicky grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

Dr. Wonka smiled warmly. "My, you have grown into quite a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Dr. Wonka!" She smiled. "You haven't changed at all."

He gave his son a sly grin. "Goodness, how time flies. It is about time you two started courting…"

"DAD!" Willy stood mortified and the Buckets chuckled. Miss Vicky rolled her eyes before burying her face in her hands.

Mrs. Bucket immediately interrupted. "Well, we can't very well have this dinner get cold. Let's eat!"

Dinner that night was a jolly, pleasant occasion and Miss Vicky was glad she attended. She watched the Buckets, Willy and his father converse and could not help but smile. The holidays were about spending time with family and oh, how she missed it so.

Suddenly, Charlie turned to his mentor and their rival. "So I heard both of your last minute holiday candies did really great today. How did you do it?"

Willy and Vicky glanced across the table at each other and wondered how they were going to admit it. Willy had to finally answer. "Well, you see… you're going to just laugh at this. We somehow… shared ideas. Heehee! Can you pass me the gravy, Charlie?!"

Charlie gaped at him. "You mean to tell me, you two helped each other." Both Willy and Vicky realize their collaboration may have come to a shock to the family. They did not want to draw too much attention to it. 

Shrugging in unison and chiming in for each other, they explained. "Yeah well... no big deal. It's only for last night... It's Christmas after all..." 

Charlie smiled brightly as it was the best Christmas present indeed. Were his favorite candy-makers finally showing signs of cooperation? Mr. Wonka thought he was crazy for suggesting it. He thought to give it another shot. "Mr. Wonka I wanted to create more ways of giving your chocolate bars different textures other than peanuts. They all are really creamy but…"

Suddenly, as Miss Vicky was busy cutting up her food, she suggested. "How about graham crackers or crispy rice bits? Some people are allergic to nuts…"

Everyone at the table, including Willy dropped their utensils in shock. Charlie could not help but smirk. Miss Vicky looked up and found everyone staring at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She shut her mouth self-consciously. 

Willy could not help but smile at the suggestion. "That's a neat idea! Hey! I was also thinking about your long lasting flavored bubblegum. Why not add candy crystals to them?"

“Oh yes!” Miss Vicky beamed. "Brilliant idea, Willy!"

"Boys, Vicky, how many times I have to tell you, no business at the dinner table." Mrs. Bucket reminded them as she passed the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bucket." Miss Vicky grinned at Charlie.

Dr. Wonka could not help but chuckle. “Now why were you not working together like this when you were children? That would have saved me the trouble of hearing you complain about Vicky every night, Willy."

Willy cleared his throat and glanced at Vicky. “I guess we never knew we both had a common interest for making candy back then.” She glanced back and grinned at him. Their eyes met for a moment and as Charlie caught their glances, he could not help but smile uncontrollably.

A wonderful Christmas present it was for him indeed. Weeks ago, Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky were staring daggers at each other and throwing insults. Whatever happened to competing and racing each other on who comes up with an idea first? For once, the candy-makers did not care about being rivals at all. It was all about their love for making candy. The more they started putting their minds together, the more amazing their work had become.

A few days later, Charlie walked into the room where Willy Wonka made his famous chocolate bars. He smelled the air filled with sweet milk chocolate and baked honey graham crackers. Mr. Wonka did not notice his apprentice watching him work for a few moments since he was highly consumed with his new chocolates. Charlie stood there smiling at him, waiting for him to even notice he was there. Finally, he tugged on Willy's coat and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Mr Wonka took a scoop of graham cracker bits and sprinkled them on a tray of chocolate.

"I was thinking, Mr. Wonka. Since you and Miss Vicky have been working together lately, did you ever think of showing her around the whole factory?" 

Mr. Wonka stopped working for a moment and shot him a slight glare. "Now you know I can't do that. It's almost impossible to do that all in one day…"

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind one of the machines. "Oh, Willy, you were looking for these? … Hello, Charlie!" Miss Vicky grinned as she carried a box of graham crackers over. Charlie gaped at her and could not help but smile even wider.

Miss Vicky explained. "Willy is in the process of showing me around. We’ve almost finished pressing a whole row of buttons around the glass elevator, haven't we?"

Mr. Wonka beamed. "Yeah! When we reached this room, we decided to get started on my Wonka Crisp Bars and Graham Crunch Bars! Oh, by the way, I have to see if my machine will distribute the bits properly…"

He moved his hand toward a red button that would turn on the machine and then Miss Vicky jumped at it. "I'll get it, Willy…" When she put her hand on the button, she found that Willy's gloved hand was pressed on top of hers. As the machines sounded, the candy-makers stared at their hands and then their eyes met. As they ogled at each other for a moment, there came the swelling creeping up again in Mr. Wonka’s throat and Miss Vicky, feeling the same, took a big gulp. They both took a step away from each other as they continued to work. Charlie stood quietly and watched them in amusement. There was something sweet going on between his favorite candy-makers and it was not just friendly competition. 

At that moment, Charlie had another brilliant idea brewing. He grinned at both of them and knew that somehow, he had to get them together. But how? He asked himself. He knew that Mr. Wonka has never took any interest on anything else besides his candy but it looked like that was about to change. However, he knew him enough if he was to confront his mentor on how he was feeling about Miss Vicky, he would completely avoid the subject. Miss Vicky, on the other hand, was obviously a lonely soul. He knew she had no friends or family and spent every day with her robot clones. Little Charlie could not imagine if either of them ever fell in love before. Maybe that was about to change as well. He could only hope.

Charlie observed them as they worked more and more with each other everyday. Willy Wonka's and Miss Vicky's sales soared up like never before and all because of their unexpected collaboration. Mr. Wonka was so happy making candies again and Miss Vicky never had so much inspiration before. Market sales did not mean a thing to either of them for once. Unfortunately, Charlie was not able to see more than a candy collaborating effort between them. On New Years Eve at the stroke of midnight, the only affection he saw them exchange was a handshake. 

The new year arrived and that only meant one thing to Charlie; his birthday was coming up. He thought hard on how to get just the both of them to celebrate with him without feeling self conscious around each other. Leisure time with one another did not exactly fit well with their busy schedules. However, Charlie came up with a brilliant idea for his birthday wish.

Charlie made his way to Mr. Wonka’s tower and knocked on his door. "Mr. Wonka! I have to talk to you!"

"Yeah?" Willy opened the door and found his apprentice standing there. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s great!” Charlie explained. "I just wanted to tell you that my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you can go to the chocolate room for a picnic at noon?"

Willy smiled. "It's your birthday already? Wow! Okie dokie! Good night!" He shut the door and Charlie smirked as he made his way downstairs to knock on Miss Vicky's door.

She opened it, surprised to see him there. "Hello, Charlie. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I will in a few minutes don't worry." He chuckled. “I just wanted to tell you it's my birthday tomorrow and you're invited to go to a picnic with me in the chocolate room at noon."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh! You're birthday? How wonderful! Of course! I’ll see you there!"

"Excellent!" Charlie grinned. "Good night, Miss Vicky!" When she shut the door, he chuckled with pride and could not wait to plan his birthday.

The next day, Charlie was outside his cottage in the chocolate room and preparing for his birthday picnic. He had a large, blue blanket set on the edible meadow and had a picnic basket ready. First to arrive was Mr. Wonka in his great, glass elevator. He greeted, handing a present. "Happy birthday, Charlie!" 

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka!" He grinned and glanced at the chocolate river, seeing who else arrived.

Mr. Wonka turned around and gaped at Miss Vicky stepping out of the fantastic, pink boat.

"Charlie! Happy Birthday!” Miss Vicky smiled at him and also handed him a present. “My, you are growing into a handsome young man, indeed!" She paused as she saw Willy Wonka there as well, gawking at him.

Mr. Wonka cleared his throat and let out an awkward chuckle as he glared at Charlie. “Hehe… So where's your family? Aren't they joining us too?"

Charlie smirked mischievously and replied. "No. My parents are at work and my grandparents are taking their afternoon nap. They're going to make dinner for me tonight."

The candy-makers stood at an uncomfortable silence for a moment since they realized they never spent any time with each other outside of work and without the all of the Buckets. There was no time for either of them to make an excuse to leave as Charlie broke the silence. "I made lunch! Come on!" He laughed as he gleefully ran over to where he had set up the picnic. Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky just stood for a moment, looking peculiarly at the boy. Mr. Wonka gave his former rival a nervous grin. Even though he sensed more awkward moments to come, it was Charlie's birthday after all and he could not back out. He walked after Charlie with Miss Vicky shortly behind. The little boy was on to something and he was not sure if he liked it one bit.


	9. Leaping Chocolates

The picnic was a great birthday lunch that Charlie prepared and things were going well so far. However, it could have been better if it went without the usual uncomfortable silence. Charlie kept waiting for either one of the candy-makers to start a conversation but unfortunately, none has said a word to each other. 

Finally, Charlie had to break the silence and could not help but ask. "So, I know you might not want to talk about it but I was wondering how you two became so competitive with each other. Were you ever friends at all?"

Both Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky stopped eating and stared at Charlie as though as if he uttered a swear word. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Mr. Wonka shot him a slight glare and sneered. "You're right. We don't' want to talk about it, kay?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie pleaded and then gave Miss Vicky another angelic look that she could not resist. She sighed as she turned to Willy. "Go on, Willy. It's his birthday after all."

"Fine!" He gave a slight pout as he began. "I was about your age. At school, I always had the best grades in the class, always was the first to raise my hand and always was first to finish my exams. I was also the first to arrive in class and get to my favorite desk. And if that wasn't enough, I beat all the kids out of their marbles during playtime! Isn't that neat?! Then one day my teacher asked a question about how to spell some weird word. Suddenly…"

"…I raised my hand before he did." Miss Vicky smirked as Mr. Wonka glared at her. "And if I remember correctly, the word was 'haughty'. H-A-U-G-H-T-Y. Haughty. I was the new student in school and my mother always taught me 'never let some ninny little boy beat you at anything'. I studied vigorously, day and night. I never went out to play and my mother forced me to finish my school work before supper. From then on I always had the better grades in class, was first to finish my tests, and if Willy got an A-, I ended up with an A+. Not to mention, I won all his marbles. Hmph!" She smirked proudly at him as he rolled his eyes and pouted. He really did not want to talk about it but looking back, he finally needed to let the burdens of his past out.

He continued. "Then, one horrible day, my father decided to install those appalling braces. I came to school and I was instantly poked fun at. All thanks to Vicky Adams.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

Miss Vicky could not help but snicker. "Yes, they were dreadful. He looked like a little monster with metal all over his head. I never meant for the name Mr. Metal Helmet to have caught on so quickly around school. However, schoolwork became more and more hectic for me that I studied and studied. At the same time, I kept eating and eating… mostly sweets, that is. I blew up fat like a balloon and it got so horrible…"

"…That she could not fit sitting on the chair at her desk! Hahaha!" Willy Wonka fell into a fit of insane giggles.

Miss Vicky glared at him and sighed. "Yes, well, I had to be forced to sit in the back where there was more room for me and then thanks to Willy, everyone in class kept poking fun at me as well, calling me the Fat Lard and Chunky Vicky."

"That's awful!" Charlie frowned.

"Though I must admit." She continued. "I was quite inspired years later when making new bubblegum with my father. I thought of non sticky gum that people with braces could chew. Braces like Willy's." 

At this, Mr. Wonka could not help but gawk at her in astonishment. "Really?! That's really weird!" He grinned broadly. "I was inspired to make Wonka Nerds from that day you dropped that lollipop. You were making fun of me that I wasn't allowed to eat candy and when I ran into you, on purpose, of course, the candy fell and shattered into tiny little pieces. Hehe! I thought of it years later when I wanted to make bits of crunchy candy. Well, what do you know!?"

“Is that right? Extraordinary!” Miss Vicky also gave him an astonished look and Charlie smiled widely at the both of them. They really meant to help each other from the start. 

However, he did not see so much cooperation when he saw Mr. Wonka beginning to laugh spontaneously at the memory. "Heehee! You sure fell down hard! Much like a walrus on its belly! Hahaha…. Ahh!" Mr. Wonka gasped as he felt the sweet taste of creamy marshmallow all over his face. He grabbed a chunk of it off as he saw Miss Vicky staring fiercely at him, with a handful of marshmallow cream. He stood up slowly, seething at her and swiftly turned toward the fudge tree and grabbed a gooey, chocolaty sphere. He chucked it at her head and to her horror, sent the fudge trickling down her face.

"How dare you!" She fumed and began throwing more gooey confection she could find. 

Charlie gawked at them, regretting that he got them talking about their painful past and hid behind one of the candy trees. Suddenly, he began hearing fits of laughter among them.

"Take that! Hahaha!" Mr. Wonka laughed as he had a handful of creamy marshmallow and chucked it at Miss Vicky who was in hysterics of laughter.

"Not if I get you back! You like chocolate don't you?!" She sent more fudge dripping on Willy's hat. 

Charlie could not help but feel relief and amusement at the sight. Suddenly, he also began to feel something cold and gooey thrown at the back of his head.

"Charlie, I'm sorry! I was aiming for Miss Vicky!" Mr. Wonka called out as he was hiding behind a licorice tree, dodging her aim. Charlie laughed and began throwing any slimy and gooey candy he could find at both of his favorite candy-makers. The picnic became a fun filled candy fight in the chocolate room and this was definitely Charlie's favorite birthday yet.

Once the trio was exhausted and covered in fudge, cream and all other sweets of the room, they plopped down on the picnic mat, chuckling while wiping the sweet substances off of them.

"Boy, that was the most fun I had in a darn long time! Heehee!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed in a hysterical fit of giggles.

"Me too!" Miss Vicky laughed as she also had a rather disgusted look on her face as she combed her chocolate covered hair with her fingers. "Ugh, I never knew chocolate would stick to my hair like this!"

Mr. Wonka glanced at her and began to giggle insanely yet again. "Also to your upper lip! You have a chocolate mustache! Hah!"

"Where?!" She tried wiping the chocolate off her face but still had more left.

"Haha! Here! Let me get that for you!" He chuckled as he took a napkin and began dabbing off the smooth traces of chocolate on her lips. Ooh, those tasty-looking lips again. He was hypnotized once more and when he realized that their faces were close to each other yet again, his throat did the usual reaction. Then he found himself unable to breath as well. Gasping for air, he gulped hard and backed away quickly as he turned to his apprentice.

"That was fun, Charlie! I better go wash up before your folks get home. Bye! Eh…" He ran over to the glass elevator and took off quickly.

Miss Vicky got up and grinned at Charlie. "Thanks for a great picnic… I better wash up too. See you at dinner!" She had somewhat of a dreamy look in her eyes as she headed toward the pink boat. Charlie could not help but feel even more satisfied with himself. He was certain that the candy-makers did not have any idea what they were starting to feel but that occasion may have sparked more questions about it.

The rest of the family gathered for Charlie's birthday dinner that night and when Mrs. Bucket asked why his clothes were all sticky, he and the candy makers could not help but chortle at the events that happened that afternoon. 

Later on that evening, Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky headed back to the main tower. Both have not said a word to each other on the way over until Mr. Wonka asked. "Hey, are you tired at all? Because if not, I think I should show you something I've been working on. It's a full moon tonight and… well you gotta see this!"

She shrugged, "Well, alright. What is it?"

"You'll see! Hold on!" He pressed the button leading to another tower. When they arrived there, Miss Vicky was astonished to see that the room had a large, glass dome ceiling that showed the glow of the night sky with the moon beaming down at them. There were also numerous tables situated with crystal like stones that were sparkling brightly.

"Willy, this is breathtaking!" She exclaimed in awe. "What is all this?"

"I call these BriteBites!” He grinned. “During the daytime, they look like ordinary sugar crystal candies but at night, with the stars and moon shining, they glow brightly like you see here! Isn't that neat?!"

"Neat?!" Vicky smiled. "It's amazing, Willy! You really are a pure talent."

"Why, thank you! You're not so bad yourself, haha! Hey, I have an idea. Next month is February and you know what that means?"

She nodded. "Valentines Day candy of course! Ooh! We should get started on them and create a new challenge."

"Precisely, Miss Vicky! Only I think we should work on them separately for old time's sake and then show our finished product a few days later, kay?"

"Willy, I shall get started right away." She grinned at him and they shook hands to seal the deal, "And Willy, just calling me Vicky will do."

"Okie dokie, Chunky Vicky! Hehe!" Willy snickered and paused when he noticed her glaring at him yet again. “I’m sorry… old habit. Vicky, heh!”

When Mr. Wonka arrived at his tower, he was so excited the he could not wait to start working on the new Valentine's Day candies right away. Wonka's chocolates were just the treat for the holiday and a guaranteed success. He leaped for joy all over his room and did not care about competing with Vicky this time. He was just so consumed with excitement at the new ideas he had were brainstorming in his head. As he giggled insanely as he cleared up his work desk for room to jot down his ideas, unplugging and getting rid of the monitors and the other auditory equipment he did not remember was connected to Vicky's working space. He far longed forgot all about the competition and the hostility they had previously exchanged. He just wanted to make an amazing new Valentine's Day candy and be proud enough of it to show it off to her. 

He stretched himself out on his bed, preparing himself for a good night's rest. He knew that he had the best ideas come to him at night so he closed his violet eyes and looked for that idea. Instead, he could not help but replay the fun events of that day and then suddenly, he kept seeing Vicky's lovely face in the darkness. She was as beautiful as his chocolate room and can smell her wonderful scent of sweet strawberries and vanilla cream. The strange, uneasy, yet blissful feeling started to creep up at him but why was he feeling so strange? Perhaps it was something he ate. He could not put his finger on it. He did not feel any hatred or rivalry toward his competition any longer. It was something else and as odd as it felt, it gave him a warm feeling and a different sense of happiness. This feeling inspired him to create his next holiday batch of chocolates.

The first day of February approached and just a year back, it was the day that Mr. Wonka opened his factory to the five lucky Golden Ticket winners. The next year to come, it became the first day he was able to openly share his latest, most secret creations to none other than a candy-making rival. That morning he took with him a large, red and gold heart shaped box of chocolates down to Miss Vicky's door. He knocked on it and straightened himself out. He could not wait to see what she came up with. She opened the door and eagerly invited him in.

"I can't believe it's already February." She exclaimed happily as she took out a small, red box with white hearts all over it. "Are you ready to show me what you've been working on?"

"Ready when you are, Miss Vicky… I mean, Vicky!" He grinned. "Here!" He slightly opened the heart box and inside were very small, heart shaped chocolates.

"Looks like a normal box of Valentines Day chocolates, right? But watch this!” He removed the lid completely and suddenly the little pieces of heart chocolates started slowly floating above the box. "You see what's happening?! They're floating! Know why?! Know why?! They start to float when it senses happiness and then they…." Suddenly, the hearts stopped floating but rather, started jumping up and down from the container quite rapidly. Mr. Wonka’s eyes widened as he closed the lid immediately, hiding the box behind him and let out a nervous chuckle. He was afraid the chocolates would have done just that. He took a big gulp. "I have to work on a few more adjustments…heh… Okie dokie. Now,yours!"

Miss Vicky cleared her throat and held up the little red box. "I must say that is fascinating, Willy. As a matter of fact, my creation is not much different than yours, believe it or not! You remember my MoodPops?"

He nodded in agreement. "What about them? I only saw them turn green every time I held one…"

"Well, here." She opened the box and took out a very small, white heart shaped lollipop that looked like it was much smaller than a quarter. "It's so tiny, isn't it? However, watch it closely!" 

When they focused on it, they began to see it increase in size and turned from white to pink. It was twice the size from its original. "You see, it swells up, rises, and turns pink when you're feeling happy around someone, like a dear friend…"

Suddenly, it started growing even more and turned into a fiery shade of red. The heart became the size of her hand and to her puzzlement, it began beating rapidly, like a heartbeat. As she did not plan on that to occur with her creation, she quickly hid it behind her back and stammered. "Well, I… I didn't expect that. I think I should adjust a few things on this as well. Umm…alright! Good luck, Willy…" She went over to the door and opened it for him as a sign for him to leave. He took the hint and quickly left the room.

Later that day, the candy makers remained occupied in their own working spaces and when Charlie came home from school, he received somewhat of an urgent message from his mentor to meet with him in the Inventing Room. Charlie opened the door and walked in quickly. "Mr. Wonka, you wanted to see me? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Wonka called out as he was looking closer at his heart chocolates. He saw that Charlie was already at his side. "I just needed your help testing out something." He held out the Valentine's box and opened the lid. The chocolate floated slowly above the box. However, moments have passed and they remained calmly mid air. "I don't understand, Charlie…"

"It's great, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie looked at it in amazement.

"That's what happens to the chocolate when you’re around friends but when I was with Miss Vicky, they went crazy! They started jumping up and down like monkeys!"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, maybe they did that because they sensed something more than friendship…"

"What else could it be?!" The great chocolatier began pacing. "I don't feel the same around her. My face heats up, my throat swells up, my mouth dries up, and my insides starts to churn like butter! What's happening to me!? She's making me ill!"

However, Charlie could not wait for the day to happen as he grinned happily and began snickering. "Oh, Mr. Wonka! You're in love!"

Mr. Wonka scrunched his face. "In love?! Ew! I haven't eaten that much of my chocolates lately! How could I be in love?"

Charlie sighed. "It's not your chocolates this time. You love Miss Vicky, admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about.” He shook his head. “She's evil… okay maybe not evil but she's putting some spell on me. She's a witch I tell you!"

"It has nothing to do with witchcraft. You're in love!" The little boy began laughing. "You know what you should do? Ask her out on a date!"

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Charlie." He narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not standing on my dates while I talk to her, eww! I need them for my chocolates!"

Charlie sighed as it was going to take a while to explain. "Not the food date… Date! It’s when you spend time with someone you really like, alone together. You know, you have dinner and talk about other things besides work…"

"How do you know all this?" Mr. Wonka looked at the boy in bewilderment.

"My mum already gave me a talk about girls, yuck!" He rolled his eyes.

Mr. Wonka made another face. "So, won't you be there too?"

"Of course not! It's not a date if I'm there. You have to be ALONE together! This is what you should do. You will have dinner at the chocolate room but not at my cottage. I'll set up a really romantic table and my mum will have dinner ready for you two. All you have to do is ask Miss Vicky to join you and just talk about anything you want."

"You really planned this out rather quickly, little boy…" Mr. Wonka furrowed his brow.

Charlie could not help but chuckle in self satisfaction. It was finally happening. "So, Mr. Wonka, are you alright with that? I know it sounds strange but I knew it all along. You and Miss Vicky were made for each other. Don't be nervous at all. Just be yourself."

“Made for each other?” Mr. Wonka nearly gagged. However, it may have explained how well he and Miss Vicky worked together. It was dinner with a friend and nothing more. He took a deep breath before rolling his eyes. "Okay okay. I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

Then Charlie gave his mentor a very mischievous grin. "At the end of the night, if you feel that you had a good time. Give her a kiss!"

To Willy Wonka's horror, he exclaimed. "HUH?! GIVE HER A WHAT?!"


	10. Valentine Treats

Wonka’s Leaping Chocolates and Miss Vicky’s LovePops were released and became such a huge seller, the customers demanded more new sweets for the holiday. The day before Valentine’s Day arrived much too quickly so the candy-makers and Charlie were busy in the Inventing Room, hard at work on more treats to be released first thing in the morning. They finished developing a bubblegum that blew into a heart and began working on fudge Valentine candy hearts with pink and red chocolate swirls. Miss Vicky was highly focused on them, measuring the precise amount to be swirled.

Once she drizzled the red and pink chocolate over the fudge, she grinned broadly as they turned out perfectly. “I think these are about ready to be manufactured, Willy!” She began working on a few more pieces.

However, Mr. Wonka was not listening as he found himself staring at her again with a dreamy look in his eyes. Charlie snickered as he poked him. Snapping out of his daze, he turned his attention to the boy who grinned and cocked his head to the side, glancing at Miss Vicky. Valentine’s Day was approaching and Mr. Wonka had yet to pluck up the courage to ask Miss Vicky to dinner. Charlie knew it had to be now or never as he shoved his mentor toward his former rival.

Taking a big gulp before clearing his throat, Mr. Wonka tried his best to be perfectly casual. He stepped closer to her and smiled nervously. "Eh… I think you put enough of those red swirls in. They look terrific! Wow!"

"Thank you, Willy." She grinned, placing the mix into a molding tray. "I told you we’d be ready to have these released by tomorrow!"

"And I never doubted you for a second! Hah! So speaking of tomorrow…" He held his breath and felt his heart beating rapidly as he spilled out his words. "Vicky, wanngo-eatwit-me-more-night?"

She glanced at him, raising a brow. "Excuse me, Willy, I don't speak oompa-loompa. I'm not sure that mangoes would work well with these chocolates..."

"Not mangoes! Uh…" He rolled his eyes as he took out some cue cards and stuttered. "V..Vicky would you… like to accompany me… to dinner… tomorrow night?"

"I always eat dinner with you and the Buckets…"

"No! Uh…you, me…" Mr. Wonka let out an exasperated sigh, growing slightly irritated at having to explain any further. No words came out of his mouth as he took another deep breath and smiled, pointing repeatedly at her and himself.

Finally picking up his hand signals, Miss Vicky's emerald eyes gleamed. "Oh you mean a date!"

"Precisely! Heh!” He took another gulp as he began to squirm uneasily, anticipating her answer.

She felt her face growing pink as she could not believe what she was hearing. "Willy, you know tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

“Of course, silly goose! Heheh!” He chuckled to hide how much he was fidgeting.

Lost for words, she bit her lip and suppressed her grin before answering. “Oh...okay. Sounds lovely!" She went back to work, smiling uncontrollably.

Charlie was off to the side, witnessing the entire conversation while working on the fudge himself. He gave his mentor a sly grin as he walked by. Feeling like a large weight lifted off his shoulders, Willy Wonka realized he had just asked a girl out for the first time. He was once told that was the most difficult part of the courting ritual. He let out a sigh of relief as he continued to work. The next thing he had to think about was preparing for the occasion. He knew that Charlie was planning some of it but he wanted to contribute something special.

After her work for the day was done, Miss Vicky retired to her room and sat at her desk. A few moments later, she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she found the little matchmaker himself, Charlie standing there. "Hello, Miss Vicky, can I talk to you?"

“Of course, Charlie. Come on in.” She grinned, leading him inside. “Pardon the mess. I have been so busy working with you boys, I haven’t had time to tidy up! So, what did you want to talk about.”

“Your date with Mr. Wonka.” He grinned. “I just wanted to tell you he has something wonderful all planned out and he really likes you.”

“Really? Well, I have grown quite fond of him lately…” Miss Vicky could not help but smile brightly. “And you can tell him I’m looking forward to it.” She sat down trying to contain her excitement. She was practically giddy like a schoolgirl.

Before Charlie was about to leave, she called out. “Charlie, I’ve been meaning to ask you…” She bit her lip as she began to stare at her fingers, fidgeting. “You seem to be very close to Willy. Very much like brothers.”

Charlie nodded. “Yeah! I’ve looked up to him for years and now he really is more like a big brother. We tell each other everything.”

“That’s wonderful!” She paused for a moment before she took a deep breath. Charlie could tell she was nervous about something as she continued. “This may sound silly but I don’t have anyone to talk to about all this. You see, I have never been on a date before and Willy asking me today took me quite by surprise. Has he ever... courted a girl before?"

“No.” The boy grinned. “It took him by surprise when I suggested he should invite you to dinner. I think this is the first time he’s really excited about Valentine’s Day. This would be his first date after all.”

“You don't say!” Miss Vicky smirked. "I expected him to have ladies lining up for him. Women cannot resist chocolates and well, he is quite a… charming and good looking fellow… very good looking… good enough to eat..." She let out a small sigh, gazing out with a dreamy look in her eyes for a moment before snapping out of it. “Oh, not like a cannibal. It’s frowned upon… I’m just afraid I may make a fool of myself tomorrow.”

Charlie gave a small laugh. "Trust me, Miss Vicky. All you have to do is be yourself, relax and have a good time like you did at my birthday. Well, without the mess of course. And my mum says to wear the dress she gave you for Christmas and she says it won’t go well with your hat and gloves, so you should leave them and your cane behind... Not that you're not already very pretty but…" He began to blush adorably. "You know what I mean. You wear those when you work. You'd be more comfortable without them while you have dinner with Mr. Wonka."

"It would be quite a change but I’ll take all the the advice I can get. Thank you, Charlie!" She smiled as she kissed his forehead. "You know, you are going to make a lucky girl very happy one day."

“Not any time soon. Girls are gross.” Charlie blushed hard and smiled happily as he got up to leave. “Good night Miss Vicky!”

Finding his way back to his cottage, Charlie found Mr. Wonka sat on the bench, tapping his cane quite rapidly. "Charlie. Emergency. I don't know what to do. I’ve already asked her and I haven't done anything to prepare yet. Well, except for her surprise but is there anything else I need to worry about? Huh?! I don’t know what on Earth I’m doing!"

Charlie chuckled with the amusement of seeing his usually confident mentor panic over a girl. "Mr. Wonka, everything is planned out already. She's excited for tomorrow night. We'll have the table set by the time you and Miss Vicky arrive. The only thing is… what are you going to wear?"

He shrugged, looking down at his usual attire. "I never thought about that. I suppose this. What else would I wear?!"

Charlie scrunched his face and suggested. "Wear the suit your father gave you for Christmas. It’s about time you had some fun in different clothes… and get rid of the gloves."

“Preposterous!” The great chocolatier, also a germaphobe, gawked at him in shock. "I never take off my gloves outside my tower. You know that."

The boy rolled his eyes. "But, Mr. Wonka, I don't think you need to be worried about getting germs from Miss Vicky. She's as squeaky clean as you. Besides, tomorrow is already Valentine's Day, a very special occasion. Don't you want to touch her hand and…"

"... feel her lips, her hair…" Mr. Wonka was in another dreamy daze yet again.

"Exactly." Charlie grinned. "Don't worry Mr. Wonka, you'll have a lot of fun."

As Mr. Wonka got up to walk away, Charlie could not help but remind him. "And don't forget to kiss her goodnight!" He snickered and began to make kissing noises, teasing the great chocolatier. Mr. Wonka glared as the boy ran inside laughing before shutting the door.


	11. Valentine Cravings

The holiday of love arrived as everyone flocked to buy more of Wonka's and Miss Vicky's Valentine's Day collection. On his way home from school, Charlie Bucket could not help but notice every couple on every corner had Wonka's and Miss Vicky's treats and were kissing and embracing after every bite. Something about their creations led the town into an affectionate frenzy. Perhaps the candy-makers' mood when developing the treats became quite the special ingredient.

Arriving at his cottage, he saw his mother was humming to herself as she placed a dozen red roses from his father into a vase. The grandparents were sat in the living room watching an old romantic film on the television set. Walking quietly over to the kitchen and hoping no one would not notice, Charlie placed his book bag upright on the table. However, to his horror, it fell over and about a dozen pink and red cards came spilling out. Before his mother and grandparents could see, he quickly shoved them all back in but it was too late.

"Awww, Charlie! You got Valentines!" Mrs. Bucket cooed. "Everyone, look!"

"Mum! Stop it!" He turned scarlet and huffed in disgust. "It's these girls from my class. They give them out every year." Everyone in the room were laughing and teasing little Charlie. He pouted, quickly shoving all the cards back in his bag.

"I'm sorry, my darling." Mrs. Bucket smiled, kissing his cheek. "Alright, Mr. Wonka told me he wanted to see you as soon as you got home. We are going to set up the most romantic dinner for him and Vicky so hurry back!"

Finally, it something Charlie was looking forward to that day as he sprinted out the door, heading toward Mr. Wonka's tower. When he got to his room, he saw that the great chocolatier was almost ready, looking quite sharp with his black slacks and a dark burgundy dress shirt. However, he began to laugh at his mentor when he found he had a black tie wrapped around his forehead.

"Mr. Wonka! That's not where that thing goes! Here." He pulled up a chair to stand on it so he can reach to fix the tie.

The sharp dressing chocolatier pouted. "I can't believe my father gave me a tie when he never taught me how to wear it. I could never figure it out."

"There." Charlie grinned as he finished, stepping down from the chair. He took the jacket hanging from the wardrobe and handed it to him.

"I feel ridiculous…" Mr. Wonka looked at himself in the mirror as he put it on. The suit was made of the highest quality cashmere his father could find. It was a very sharp ensemble indeed. However, Mr. Wonka felt quite bare not wearing his gloves and hat. He began fussing with the lapel, feeling the silky texture of the fabric.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone, Mr. Wonka. You'll wrinkle it."

Mr. Wonka turned to the side to find anything out of place. However, the more he looked at himself, he had to admit he did not look bad at all. He smirked, nodding at his reflection. He definitely did not look bad at all.

"You look great." Charlie grinned. "And don't forget…" He began to make more kissing noises in mockery.

Mr. Wonka glared at the boy as he shoved him out the door. "Alright, Charlie! Out!"

Moments later, all dressed up and ready for the evening, Mr. Wonka went over to Miss Vicky's door, knocking on it. He took a deep breath as he had never felt so nervous in his life. While he searched for any signs of lint on his suit, the door opened.

"Good evening, Willy. Happy Valentine's Day!" Miss Vicky greeted. He finally looked up and gaped at who stood before him. She was quite a sight, wearing an elegant and tempting maroon cocktail dress.

"Vicky… You look, great!" Mr. Wonka gulped hard and was absolutely speechless, staring at her with a huge grin.

"So do you!" She smiled back at him and could not help but stare as well. She bit her lip, looking him over. Oh, how handsome and rather even more tasty he looked wearing a suit.

Clearing his throat yet again, he held out his arm, grinning. "Shall we?"

"Why, thank you kind sir." Miss Vicky snickered as she wrapped her arm around his. They stared and smiled widely at each other while walking quickly toward the glass elevator until… SMACK! The candy-makers found themselves on the ground.

"You really need to remember where you park that thing." Miss Vicky held her forehead as she saw Mr. Wonka getting up before holding out his hand. She looked up at him taking it.

"Silly elevator… heh!" He grasped her hand as he help her up. Realizing they both were without their gloves, their eyes went wide for a moment. Mr. Wonka gulped hard feeling her soft hand for the first time. He noticed she was stroking her thumb against his palm. He felt equally soft and it was a wonder how much they could feel without their gloves.

Trying to be the perfect gentleman, Mr. Wonka placed his hand at the small of her back leading her to the elevator. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it began feeling the soft curves of her backside. He flinched and stepped away from her as his face grew hot. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's… alright, Willy." Miss Vicky let out small chuckle. "It's quite different without having our work clothes, isn't it?" He gulped, nodding nervously. He was never going to get used to all the gloveless touching nonsense. It was going to be a long night indeed.

When they reached the Chocolate Room they headed toward the beautiful view of the chocolate waterfall. They found a table was set up beautifully with two red candles and a centerpiece vase full of candy roses and heart lollipops. To the sides of the table, the little oompa-loompas were lined up, dressed in adorable, red waiter outfits.

"Willy, this is wonderful!" Miss Vicky smiled. "You planned all this?"

Mr. Wonka nodded. "Charlie and I did, so yah!"

Once they were seated, an oompa-loompa clapped his hands twice and the Chocolate Room lights began to dim. Another oompa-loompa lit up the candles. Burning brightly, the candles emitted heart shaped flames.

Mr. Wonka began to fidget again, growing more nervous that there was no turning back. They both kept avoiding eye contact with each other, glancing around the Chocolate Room. They remained in an awkward silence as dinner was served. Thankfully a few oompa-loompas came over to play soft, romantic music for the candy-makers to break the silence. As both have never been on a date before, they had no idea how to behave. It was nothing like they saw in the movies. They never spoke of anything else outside of work. However, Miss Vicky was still in shock with all the work Mr. Wonka put into their first night off together.

She glanced at him and finally spoke. "I must say, Willy, this is the first time I celebrated Valentine's Day with someone."

"Not even your family?" Mr. Wonka asked, thankful for her starting a conversation at last.

"No, they were always busy working and you know I never had any friends."

"I didn't either and I know exactly what you mean." He nodded. "Hey, did you know legend has it that Valentine's Day began with Saint Valentine who performed secret marriages when it was banned by the Roman Emperor?"

Miss Vicky grinned. "Yes! And another legend says that he was imprisoned and wrote love letters signed, 'Your Valentine'. Hmph! The only Valentine's Day cards I ever got said 'Be My Valentine, we're perfect for each other' signed by 'An Elephant' and 'It's Valentine's Day. Don't eat all the candy'. Horribly cruel, I say..."

They both frowned as they went silent for another moment. Miss Vicky glanced at him, chewing her lip. "Willy... I'm really sorry for making fun of you when we were children."

"All is forgiven." Mr. Wonka sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you Fat Lard and Chunky Vicky. I've seen fatter kids. You should have seen that Agustus Gloop child that came to the factory." They both began snickering. However, he had to ask her. "But why did you insist on competing with me all the time? I know it feels good to win, but why always with me?"

Her face turned pink, snickering to herself. "You're going to laugh but believe it or not, I just wanted to get your attention. I was always invisible in other schools and I guess getting you mad would make you notice me."

"Hah! I sure did notice you… I HATED you!" He chuckled.

She grinned. "I know I can't believe after hating and competing with each other all these years, we're now making candy together and celebrating with a beautiful Valentine's Day dinner. Who'd have thought of that?!"

"Charlie did." Mr. Wonka nodded. "I thought he was going crazy when he mentioned the idea."

Suddenly, he noticed dinner was ending soon and began to remember something he had to do as he called for one of the oompa-loompas. One of them came to his side as Mr. Wonka requested. "I want you to bring us the dessert I especially made for tonight, kay?!"

The oompa-loompa crossed his arms over his chest and bowed as the chocolatier did the same. Miss Vicky's eyes widened hearing the word. "Dessert?! You mean... sweets after dinner?!"

He nodded happily as he clapped his hands in anticipation for it. Alarmed, Miss Vicky began chewing on her nails, fidgeting uneasily. "I never had dessert in years, Willy…"

"Well it's darn about time you had some." Mr. Wonka beamed. "You're gonna love this!"

Moments later, the oompa-loompa returned with a silver dish and handed it to Mr. Wonka. He placed it on the table and removed the lid. And there it was. A small, luscious, fudge covered cake in a shape of heart that smelled absolutely heavenly. Miss Vicky grew accustomed to working with Mr. Wonka's chocolates and was often too busy to enjoy the aroma. However, this particular cake emitted the strongest, sweetest, and most hypnotizing scent, it was difficult for her to ignore.

She felt like she was going to faint. "Ohhhh no no no no no no, Willy! Not chocolate!"

Mr. Wonka insisted. "Oh come on, Vicky. I know you don't care too much for it but it won't hurt to give it a try. I promise it will be delicious! Here!" He did not bother worrying about his ungloved hand as he cut up a piece and held it up to her lips. However, she kept her mouth shut and shook her head, absolutely refusing it.

"Please!?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh go on, Vicky for crying out loud! Please?" He was offended that all his hard work in creating the dessert was being rejected. Finally, after all the begging, Miss Vicky finally decided to give in as she took a deep breath and had a taste.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she savored the smooth, light, succulent chocolaty goodness. "Mmmm... oh, Willy Wonka, you truly are evil."

He smiled proudly. "See? I told you so! Isn't chocolate just great?!"

Suddenly, Miss Vicky opened her eyes with a ravenous gaze at the confection. She began to devour its entirety. Forgetting her ladylike manners, she licked the small platter clean. Mr. Wonka stood petrified at her sudden reaction. Never has he seen her consume his chocolates before and the yearning in her eyes led him to believe she had been depraved for too long.

Finding the final trace of chocolate fudge on Mr. Wonka's fingers, Miss Vicky grabbed his hand and began licking and sucking them with pure desire for a last taste. With a loud gasp, Mr. Wonka's jaws dropped as he held his breath, feeling her warm mouth enveloped around his fingers. A peculiar burning sensation began filling in his chest and then finding its way down…way, way down. He could not help but stare at her when she began licking her lips quite seductively, caught in the moment of chocolaty ecstasy. He had no idea his chocolates would have such an affect on her!

After realizing what just happened, Miss Vicky snapped back into reality. Her face turning redder than her dress. She was mortified at her own behavior.

She took the napkin from the table, dabbing around her mouth and trying to regain composure. "I'm… I'm very sorry, Willy. I must have got a little carried away… I never wanted to tell you but I have a confession. I know I say I don't care for chocolate but the truth is; I'm absolutely addicted to it. I've always been. That's why I grew so fat that I had to stop it all together. I have terrible fear that if I got back to eating it, I'll be back being 'Chunky Vicky'."

"Don't be silly." He smiled, taking a napkin to wipe his hands. "Even if you became Chunky Vicky again, you'll always be beautiful no matter what!" Once he realized what he just said, he froze before cowering to hide his equally red face.

"Oh, stop that, Willy." She could not help but smile joyously at his compliment. "You know, I have to admit, I never bothered to make chocolates because yours are so unbelievably delectable. I can't ever compete!"

At this, Willy Wonka was lost for words as he grinned at her. "Why thank you, Vicky! As a matter of fact, I think they've gotten even better since we started working together." It was true, after all. They heard of that day's report of increased candy sales and the joy they brought to their customers. Their collaboration was simply magical. They celebrated the news finally consuming and enjoying their own creations. Miss Vicky was back to loving chocolate again.

The night had ended and the candy-makers retired to their rooms. When Mr. Wonka escorted Miss Vicky to her door, they stood staring at each other for a moment. After another silence hovered, she grinned. "Well, thank you for a wonderful night, Willy. I'm glad you asked me to dinner and I had an amazing time."

"Oh, good! So did I! Heh!" He smiled. "Uhh…goodnight!" Suddenly, he remembered what Charlie kept nagging him about what to do at the end of the night. He took a big gulp as he took a step closer to her, leaning in slowly. Once his lips were inches away from hers, he hesitated, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. He took off running toward the stairs to hide his embarrassment.

Miss Vicky chuckled at the gesture. However, she suddenly felt her face starting to grow hot. She slowly lifted hand up to her cheek where Willy Wonka planted his luscious lips. She sighed and had that dreamy, far off gaze yet again as she began to realize she was truly falling for the amazing chocolatier.

Later that night, Charlie was lying awake on his bed. Everyone else was asleep in the house but he could not help but wonder how his mentor's evening went. Suddenly, he heard a small knock on the door. He got up and opened to find Mr. Wonka standing there with a large grin.

Charlie could not wait to hear all about his night as he went outside and closed the door behind him. "Mr. Wonka! So?! How did it go!?"

He kept giggling insanely and nodded. "Very well, thanks Charlie! So, I did what you to told me to do and gave Miss Vicky a great big kiss… on her cheek!"

Charlie began chuckling hysterically. "Mr. Wonka! When I told you to give her a kiss, I didn't mean on her cheek. Kisses on the cheek are for mothers and grandmothers. When you're in love with her, you have to kiss her on the lips!"

Mr. Wonka scrunched his face in slight disgust. "Huh?! Eww! I won't get mononucleosis will I?"

"Of course not! Well, my mum always told me grown ups kiss like that when they're in love. I'd never do it but maybe you can try it next time." Charlie shuddered at the thought.

"If you say so." Mr. Wonka nodded. "Yeah, I guess it won't hurt to try it out. Okie dokie. Good night, Charlie!"

He headed back to his room and once he was ready to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door. It must have been Charlie to ask him more questions about that night. He went to the door and answered it. "Charlie, I know you want to know more about tonight but go to b-… Miss Vicky!"

He gawked at her standing there silently, wearing a long, silk, lavender night robe which Mr. Wonka could make out that she may be wearing very little underneath it. He gulped hard and grinned nervously. "Is… um… everything okay?"

She did not say a word as she stepped inside. In a sudden, split second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Willy Wonka's eyes widened in shock but before he could protest, he found himself kissing her back as his hands gripped on her waist, pulling her against him.

Those were the lips he longed to taste and dear goodness! They tasted heavenly! Suddenly, the kiss grew deeper as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. His eyes shot back open as he realized she was licking his tongue as if it were one of his chocolate lollipops. When he heard her let out a soft moan, a peculiar, yet exciting feeling began to fill him up. Perhaps she desired him as much as his chocolates after all. It did not take long for him to gladly returned the favor for she tasted even more delicious. He never knew he was capable of acting out any desire he had for her. He found himself ravaging her mouth, pulling her firmly against him. He felt the burning sensation build inside him once more. If it was because of the kiss, it was sweeter than any candy he imagined.

As things were beginning to heat up between the candy-makers, Miss Vicky pulled away and stepped back, leaving Mr. Wonka still puckering up. Oh, how he wanting more. Once he realized her kisses were no longer there, he opened his eyes, staring at Miss Vicky who was staring back at him, trying to catch her breath.

Once Mr. Wonka took a step toward her, she stepped back toward the door. She could not help but smirk at him as she uttered breathlessly. "Goodnight, Willy..."

Before he could say anything else, she was out the door and down the stairs. Willy Wonka stood in shock, gaping at the empty hallway before shutting the door. He could not explain what had just happened.

Moments later, he found his way back to Charlie's cottage and knocked on it again. The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Wonka, it's almost midnight. What happened?"

Mr. Wonka was in a daze, smiling widely and replied. "She tasted like strawberries and vanilla! Hehehe!"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie looked at him sleepily.

"I did it! We kissed!" Then he told him the rest of the story.

Charlie finally was awake as he chuckled. "So, did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was amazing. Better than any candy I've tasted! So that's what my cousin Wade was bragging about all this time… He was always such a cry baby. Heh!"


	12. Fudge Overdose

The night was beautiful without a doubt, especially for the great chocolatier and his former rival. Before he went to sleep, Willy Wonka had to keep pinching himself, expecting that night to be all just a dream. But it was not. Never before, has he felt like he was going to fly. His growing love for Miss Vicky Adams could lift him up so high, even higher than his own fizzy lifting drinks. For once, not a worry clouded his mind as he was able to relax before falling asleep. He dreamed a pleasant dream of his Vicky and could not think of anything else but longing to taste her sweet lips again. It was as if he was going mad on a fudge overdose.

The next morning, Mr. Wonka woke up humming gleefully to himself. It was a start of a brand new day and could not wait to get started on another idea with Miss Vicky. Walking over to his glass elevator, he found her already there waiting for him.

He smiled widely as he approached her. “Good morning, Vicky.”

“Good morning, Willy…” She smiled back. However, they did not say another word to each other as they stepped in. They waited for each other to speak. However, it turned into another uncomfortable silence.

Has their previous night turned their morning into yet an awkward one? Mr. Wonka could not tell. As he pressed the button for the fudge room, he noticed Miss Vicky glancing at him with a small grin. The two candy makers remained standing apart from each other for a few moments. Suddenly, Mr. Wonka lips curled into a smirk as he reached from his side, grabbing her waist to pull her into a deep kiss. Taken by surprise, Miss Vicky let out a muffled chuckle as she kissed him back, resting her hand against his chest.

She pulled away for a moment. “Willy Wonka.” She gazed at him with a playful smirk on her lips. “We’re supposed to be working…”

“I suppose… we must get busy then! Haha!” He chuckled, giving her another passionate kiss. He could not take his lips off of hers and Miss Vicky could not help but love seeing that side of him. Oh, he was absolutely delicious as she remembered from the night before.

She spoke between kisses. “Willy… I was… mmm,hoping to… discuss more ideas… with you…”

“Oh good!” He replied as continued to kiss her sweet lips. “I… also had… an idea. Mmm… you taste like... strawberries and vanilla… heh!” He deepened the kiss again as he flicked his tongue against hers, savoring her taste. Her heart began to repeat rapidly feeling how much he desired her. She did not expect this reaction from him the morning after their wonderful night.

“Ooh… is that so?" She smirked, letting out a small whimper against his mouth before flicking her tongue against his. “Mmm... Thank you!… You taste of peanut butter and chocolates!.. My favorite… Oh! As I was saying… we can make your fudges… tiny bite sized… filled with those flavors!... What do you think?”

He pulled away, giving her a mock glare. “Vicky Adams, get out of my head!” Suddenly, he began giggling insanely before pulling her into yet another passionate kiss.

The elevator doors rang, interrupting them. It opened in front of the fudge room and as they stepped inside, they were in another lip locking embrace. They chuckled between kisses until they heard the sound of someone’s throat clearing. They turned to find Charlie at the work table, suppressing a laugh.

Mr. Wonka stepped away from Miss Vicky and gulped. “Good morning, Charlie! Eh… ready to do some brainstorming?”

“Sure, but don’t let me interrupt your… meeting! Hahaha!” Charlie could no longer hold in his laughter.

Miss Vicky glanced at Mr. Wonka and grinned. “You can say it’s more like taste testing.” Charlie made a face but could not help but smile. He has never seen them so happy and affectionate.

More and more candy ideas stirred Charlie and the candy-makers like never before. Miss Vicky's reunited love for chocolates inspired her to create a plethora of fudge ideas alongside her former rival and even Willy Wonka embraced the idea of blending chewing gum into his candies. They began working immediately on their tiny, bite-sized, flavor filled chocolates.

"Here taste this!" Miss Vicky placed a small piece of strawberry and vanilla flavored dark chocolate fudge into his mouth.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Mr. Wonka gleamed as he savored it and then pressed his lips on her to give her a tasty, chocolaty kiss.

Charlie glanced over at the candy-makers and gave a somewhat sickened look. He tried not to laugh. "Don't you two realize there's a kid in the room?"

They looked at each other and began to chuckle. "Sorry, Charlie." Miss Vicky grinned as she turned to look at Mr. Wonka and gave him a wink. "I just can't resist chocolate."

Charlie rolled his eyes and giggled as he went back to mixing. There was a reason why Valentine's Day was the holiday for romance; it was a miracle that these former hostile rivals found it. He could not help but watch his favorite candy-makers look more comfortable around each other… a little too comfortable at that. He laughed to himself thinking that a few days ago, they were completely awkward and then after a marvelous night, they cannot keep their lips or their hands off each other. Then he heard more giggling as he looked up and found them in another lip lock.

"Mr. Wonka! Miss Vicky! Please?!" He did not know if he could take much more of them kissing all over the factory but being so happy for them, he did not mind. They were in love after all and he was proud to have helped it happen.

Charlie muttered to himself, chuckling. “We ought to call the new fudge, Gross Smooches.”

“Excellent!” Miss Vicky overheard him. “Or rather, Smooches. Wonka’s Smooches.” She grinned as she licked her lips. “They’re already quite delectable to me…” She popped a peanut butter filled one into Mr. Wonka’s mouth before kissing him again.

Charlie grinned. “You’re going make me lose my breakfast.”

She chuckled as she pulled away from Mr. Wonka and walked over to Charlie to give him a kiss on his cheek. His face went pink as he went back to work.

On the next day, the Inventing Room was busier than ever. As much as he hated it, Mr. Wonka wanted to perfect his magic three-course meal chewing gum. He never got back to working on it after the incident with Violet Beauregarde turning into a large blueberry. With Charlie’s and Miss Vicky's help, he was able to improve the results of the blueberry pies. Even though the oompa-loompas that tested them did not blow up into a blueberry, they were still ending up all blue.

Working on the chewing gum ingredients, Miss Vicky thought for a moment and then went into a spontaneous fit of laughter. Mr. Wonka raised his brow at her and asked. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry…I was just thinking to myself.” She began. "You know, my father and mother must be turning in their graves to see us finally cooperating with each other. My entire childhood they wanted to see me beat you."

"Did they hate me that much?" Mr. Wonka frowned.

"Not at all, but they were certain that if I ever succeeded at anything, I would have to be careful of male competition. How many women have you heard of becoming successful factory owners this age?"

He thought hard at the question and could not think of anyone besides Miss Vicky.

"None." She grinned. "I remember when my father's last idea was passed on to me… you know the Christmas candy wreaths and trees, I promised him that I would make it exactly as he imagined and hopefully break down those barriers. To tell you the truth, you inviting me to stay here was all the inspiration I needed to accomplish that. So thank you again, Willy."

Christmas candy wreaths and trees? Mr. Wonka vaguely remembered accusing her of stealing his and Charlie's idea of the wreaths but when she mentioned her father giving her the idea more than a year ago, he could not admit the massive guilt he began to feel stirring. She walked over to him and planted a sweet kiss on him.

She embraced him and sighed. "Oh, Willy, if only they were still alive to see us now." She pulled away and went back to observing the machine. "Anyway, back to the gum, I think your machine needs some adjustments and updates."

"Like what, Vicky?"

"Not to worry, my sweet, I have just the equipment. Give me a few minutes. I just need to go to my workspace to fetch a few parts."

"Okie dokie, but don't take too long, kay?!" Mr. Wonka smiled as he took her waist and pulled her against him to give her yet another sweet kiss. Charlie has just walked into the room and caught them in another display of affection.

He rolled his eyes and giggled. "I will never get away from seeing you two doing that, will I?"

"I'm afraid so, Charlie.” Vicky laughed. “All thanks to you! Don't worry you won't be seeing that for a while, but I'll be right back." She walked over to ruffle his hair before she headed toward the tower.

Charlie stood grinning at the lovestruck chocolatier. Trying to get back to his work, Mr. Wonka could not help but feel his apprentice's eyes on him. "What are you gawking at, little boy?"

They boy could not help but tease. "Somebody's in loooove! Somebody's in looooove! Can't stop kissing her! Can't stop kissing her! Gross!"

"Oh, stop it, Charlie.” Mr. Wonka was feeling his face grow warm. “Yeah? So what?"

"Have you got mononucleosis yet?” He chuckled. “For all that kissing you do everyday, you should be terminally ill."

Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes at his apprentice and continued working. "You wait and see, little boy. One day you're gonna fall in love and I'll be making fun of you about it! Hahaha!"

Charlie laughed. "I don't think so, Mr. Wonka! That would never happen to me. The day you start to hate chocolate is the day I would ever fall in love."

"I'll never hate chocolate. Hah!"

"Exactly." Charlie chuckled as he continued to work.


	13. Adjustments

Up in the tower, Miss Vicky searched her working space for any supplies they might need in the Inventing Room. She walked over to her gum machine and began looking for parts. Once she took a few of them apart, she found some very unfamiliar devices stuck to them. The tiny little nut bolts were almost hard to see. Putting on her binocular goggles she had to take a closer look. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she discovered camera lenses and microphone parts planted in them. Only one person would be in possession of such devices. It all came clear. It explained her unsuccessful Christmas season. How else was he able to release similar and upgraded versions of her ideas before she worked on them? No. It was impossible. It could not be. To her horror, she refused to think of such things.

She searched around more equipment and found several others installed as well... and a handful over her work desk where she jotted down her ideas. Her heart began racing as her eyes went dark and her lips were quivering. She could not contain herself any longer. She growled, detaching all of them and throwing some off to the side in a fit of rage. It could not be. It was not possible. She was being spied on.

She placed the devices in her pocket and sprinted out her door toward Willy Wonka’s room. She opened his door and found several screens and speakers put away. That was all she needed to see. Her heart sank in utter disbelief as she paced, agonizing at the revelation. The despicable man has tricked her into falling in love with him only to be spying on her work the whole time. Of course, it was all a lie. Who would ever fall in love with her? Who in the right mind could fall for crazy, ugly, fat Chunky Vicky? Certainly no one, especially Willy Wonka. It was all a lie. She was kidding herself when she thought he got over their ongoing competition. It was always going to be a war between them. A lifelong rivalry. And she finally lost.

Miss Vicky went back to her room and began packing her bags, muttering to herself how foolish she was to fall into Willy Wonka’s trap. She was disgusted with herself. For so long, she had never let anyone distract her. The moment she opened up herself to someone, she ended up betrayed and humiliated. It was never to happen again. Before she walked out of the room, she took off her hat, throwing it aside and tossed her cane. Her gum and candy making days were over.

Storming into the Inventing Room in absolute fury, tears were streaming down Miss Vicky’s dark green eyes. Mr. Wonka’s face brightened up seeing her again. As he approached her for an embrace, she shoved him forcefully and slapped him across his face. 

“Don’t you touch me!” She spat.

Mr. Wonka stood aghast, holding cheek as it began to throb from her slap. “What was that f-...”

"I hope you are satisfied with yourself, Mr. Wonka!" Her lips were quivering and her eyes flaring. 

He was lost for words. "Vicky… what… what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you Vicky me, you conniving, egotistical, despicable, spying cad!” She fumed. “That's why you had me stay here! So you can spy on my work and steal my ideas! I don't believe you, after all I’ve been through and how much I trusted you! You tricked me into falling in love you so you could take my ideas only to take credit for yourself! I never thought you would ever stoop so low..." She began pacing in utter rage as Charlie watched, standing petrified. She looked like she was going to pull all her hair out and burn the place down.

“Vicky…” Mr. Wonka’s heart sank as he remembered what he had done. He stammered. "It's… it's not what you think…"

"Oh really?! Where do you suppose these came from?!" She took out a handful of the spying devices from her pocket. “What do you suppose these are for?!”

He gawked at them in horror as he remembered the day he installed them and regretted every moment of it. He sighed in misery. "Alright, Miss Vicky, it's true. I put them on your machines to make sure you weren’t trying to steal my ideas… and so I would be able to get your ideas before you worked on them. I was fed up with you being a step ahead of me again. I was tired of it. But I was wrong and I'm dreadfully sorry! I haven’t regretted anything in my life until now! I really have fallen in love with you! Honestly! Oh, Vicky please? I didn't mean to disrespect your privacy!"

Miss Vicky was still in tears but contained her anger. "Well you did. Well played, Willy Wonka. You’ve won.” She was more humiliated and heartbroken than betrayed. She picked up her bag and glanced at the spying devices in her hand.

She continued as she wiped her tears away. “Don’t worry. I will never try to compete with you again. You can be the only chocolatier all by yourself.” She glared, throwing the devices at him in disgust. “Goodbye." With that, she sprinted out of the room. 

Mr. Wonka ran after her trying to convince her to stay. However, her mind was made up as she took the glass elevator that has dropped her off at the factory exit. Moments later, the elevator came back without her in it and at this, Mr. Wonka was certain she had left for good. 

Mr. Wonka glanced down at his apprentice, hoping to find the words to explain himself. There stood Charlie with the most disappointed face he has ever given Mr. Wonka. His little, angelic face was disturbed by tears welling up in his eyes. Before he could say anything, the boy stormed away.

The chocolatier fell back on a chair and into a deep depression. He felt numb and miniscule. He wished he had invented a time machine that would be able to take back all the hurtful things he has done to his Vicky. He loved her so much, it tortured him to see her so upset and betrayed because of him. He finally found what love felt like but threw it all away for a silly competition. It was over. She hated him but it was not the same kind of hate she had for him any longer. It was much worse. He had betrayed her terribly and it was unforgivable.

It was expected that his apprentice and only best friend, was furious and disappointed in him. He did not know what to do or who to turn to. There was only one other person he could speak to and he never thought he would find himself confiding in him. He took a trip in the glass elevator... over to his own father.

Dr. Wonka invited his son inside. "Willy, I'm busy performing a root canal. What are you doing here?" Willy Wonka took off his hat and sunglasses with the most gloomy look on his face. His father could not help but see the sadness in his son's eyes.

Mr. Wonka did not know where to begin, but before he could say a word, his father had to interrupt. “Just a moment, son…” 

Dr. Wonka left to tend to his patient when he heard his agonizing wailing for the novocaine and laughing gas were wearing off. Moments later, the patient, full of cotton in his mouth followed Dr. Wonka to the door.

"Don't forget to brush at least two times a day.” Dr. Wonka advised. “All that candy you must be eating doesn't help without brushing. Here, chew this after every sweets and meal you eat. But remember, it is no substitution for the brush and flossing. Have a nice day." 

Willy Wonka noticed his father giving the patient a pack of Miss Vicky's BrightChews before he left. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mr. Wonka buried his face in his hands.

Dr. Wonka sat down in front of him. "Now, Willy, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Dad," He slowly looked up. "I did the most horrible thing. I'd give anything to take it back."

"What horrible thing are you speaking of, my son?"

Apprehensively, Mr. Wonka told him the entire story of him spying on Miss Vicky. The glare in his father’s eyes was awfully familiar. However, it was not the same look of disappointment for his interests in the consumption of sweets or his aspiration for being a candy-maker. This was much worse.

“Willy.” Dr. Wonka sat up sternly before he spoke. "I remember how you two were as children and I see you haven't outgrown that. Have I ever needed to push you so hard to study? Not at all. You did that all by yourself. A little competition is not always so bad. It keeps you on your toes. However, when you take it that far you become no better than those who won't strive.” 

He shook his head and sat down next to his son. He was never one to console or sympathize but seeing his son so unhappy and remorseful, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Willy, don't let rivalry hinder your love of candy-making... and your love for Vicky Adams. You’ve gotten yourself into quite a mess and you must be the one to fix it."

"Yeah, Dad, but what can I do? She really hates me and she’ll never forgive me. I would never forgive me. But I loved her. I really did... I still do. Making candy has become pointless now that I will never see her again..." He frowned and felt another lump in his throat but this time, it felt more like it was choking him and building an unpleasant irritation in his nose and in his eyes. It was the worse he has ever felt.

Dr. Wonka let out a small sigh, patting his son’s back. "Willy, I can't tell you exactly what to do but you will find a way to make things right and show her how much she really means to you. You're a very smart boy. It won't be long until you figure that out for yourself."

Willy Wonka knew his father could not give him the solution or say things he wanted to hear but he was right. It was up to him to fix things. He really wanted Vicky to be happy and did not care about what would happen to him for once. The factory and oompa-loompas were all he had left. If it meant to shut it down for good to get her back, he would. He had all the chocolate in the world but it was worth giving up if he could feel love again. 

One day, Mr. Wonka sat in his glass elevator, only it was not moving. He was gazing at all the rows of buttons. He had the largest factory in the world but it meant nothing if he could not share it with Vicky. Suddenly, an idea sparked in him. His eyes lit up at the thought. He stood up and pressed a button as it went whooshing up in the air out of the factory.


	14. Sweet Beginnings

For weeks, Willy Wonka was hard at work again and felt it was best to avoid everyone in his factory. He could not imagine how furious the Buckets would be. They loved Miss Vicky and it must have been a betrayal to their trust as well. He was certain Charlie’s respect for him disappeared. It broke his heart to think of it but he hoped his idea would make up for all his mistakes.

However, Charlie could only see that Willy Wonka was ignoring him and the family. He knew his former idol was capable of immaturity at times but never imagined him to resort to such childish and shameful behavior. The boy had several new ideas brewing, however, he did not bother to tell his own mentor. Perhaps he would find Miss Vicky and help her run a new factory.

However, Charlie noticed Miss Vicky’s sales have dramatically plummeted. It was certain she had quit making her gum and candies all together. Perhaps she was too busy finding somewhere else to live and forgotten about him and his family for good. He visited her former workspace to find her machines were taken apart, her robots were shut down and her father's portrait gone. He only saw her hat and cane left behind. She had quit for good and was never to return.

The little boy frowned as he headed back to his cottage and could not think of any other way this time to make Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky happy again. Everyday, without any sign of Willy Wonka, he decided to concentrate on school and instead of thinking about candy, he spent more time at the library to study and earning his own pocket money by shoe shining in the streets again. Living in the grand chocolate factory did not help cheer him up for it was an everyday reminder of how his own hero let him down and drove out a new friend.

It was almost supper time and on his way home from the library, Charlie could not help but notice activity storming beside the factory. He walked further and found a large wall that surrounded the area. It must have been occupying an endless amount of blocks away. He could only see that Mr. Wonka was back to expanding his factory yet again in reflection of his increasing success. The little boy rolled his eyes and concluded that his mentor would not change at all. He was certain that he did not have a heart after all and moved on, only thinking of himself.

Charlie thought he was a fool for looking up to someone like that. He went home and did not bother to greet his family as he walked straight to his room. He was much too upset to have supper and his mother could not help but notice her son's pain. She walked up to see him and saw that he ripped his Wonka Bar wrappers off his wall and threw them away.

"Charlie, what in the world are you doing?” Mrs. Bucket was worried. “Charlie, darling?”

"When I grow up, I'm going to put up my own factory and I'm never letting anyone in." Lastly, he took down that very wrapper he saved where he found the Golden Ticket.

"Charlie, stop this instant. Don't be ridiculous." She tried to comfort him but saw that her son was tearing up. "Sit down, Charlie. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Wonka hasn't come once to see us in more than a month. Now he's too busy building more for his factory. He doesn't care about us, Mum. He was just using me like he used Miss Vicky."

"Oh, don't be silly." She hugged her son and kissed the top of his head. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to this factory! He could not have done so many things without you and look how happy you made him! He couldn't risk throwing away a great friend like you!"

Charlie fought back more tears. “I don’t know what he’s up to but I don’t care anymore, Mum. We don’t need him.” It hurt him a great deal to say it. Mr. Wonka and Miss Vicky were the only friends he ever had. He crawled into bed, letting his tears fall freely.

The little boy’s dream was crushed as he decided it was best to leave the factory. Despite his family’s hope that things would get better, Charlie was determined to figure out a way to be on their own again. He worked diligently after school, hoping to save up to live somewhere else. He could not imagine himself and his family away from the great chocolate factory. However, he felt he no longer needed it. He was willing to not only shine shoes but also mow lawns, deliver newspapers and wash cars. He was sure enough to know that every little bit helped.

The month of May arrived and what a glorious May it was in the Spring. The birds were chirping and the grass was greener than ever. The day was wonderful enough to make anyone happy, except for little Charlie Bucket. On that afternoon, he walked down the street toward his shoe shining post. Once he arrived, he found his customers lined up on their seats waiting for him. They were all reading the day’s headlines as he starting shining their shoes right away.

He reached his last customer and started polishing. The man began to speak behind the newspaper. "So that Mr. Victor… Mr. Victoria, or Missy Vicks…"

"Miss Vicky." Charlie corrected.

"That's the one. It said she has pulled all her gum off the shelves. What a shame. She was doing so well working with that other candy-maker. I suppose it was just not meant to be."

"Nope." The boy replied.

"Oh really? Did you ever see them work together?"

"I did. I thought they were brilliant but it didn't work out so well. They also looked funny together…"

"We do NOT!" Willy Wonka suddenly put down the newspaper. Charlie gasped and then glared up at him. He suddenly threw down the polishing brush and turned in haste to walk away. After all this time, he could not believe Mr. Wonka thought he would show his face again.

"Charlie! Wait up!" Mr. Wonka called out after him. "I need to talk to you!"

"Don't even bother!” Charlie spat. “My family and I will be moving out soon! I don't want your factory anymore!"

Mr. Wonka panicked, struggling to keep up after him. "Oh, Charlie, you don't mean that! I know I haven't been around for a long time and things aren't exactly going so well but give me a chance to explain myself! Please, Charlie? Please?"

"Explain what?” Charlie finally stopped walking and glowered at him. “That the only way to beat your competition is by spying on them, stealing their ideas? That's not what I meant when I wanted Miss Vicky to stay with us. I wanted you two to get to know each other and become friends! And falling in love… only it was all a lie."

"That's just it, Charlie! I really do love her! I was wrong about the whole thing. I forgot how much I love making candy and that's all that should have mattered. I stole her ideas and I feel terrible everyday about it. I feel like I've become a ruthless pirate, like my great ancestor, Captain Jack Swallows, or some weird birdie name. Anyway, Miss Vicky wasn't the problem and you were right all along. Please forgive me, Charlie. You're my best friend and a brother I’ve never had..." He paused for a minute and sighed, hoping the little boy would forgive him.

Charlie's face softened as he was wanted to hear what else he had to say. Mr. Wonka continued. "You can make fun of me all you want about it, but it's the truth. I’m in love with Vicky Adams. I would do anything to make it up to her. And to you. The past few months have been agonizing, Charlie. And I really missed being happy. I never thought how much I loved making candies until you both came along.” He sighed and looked at the boy.

Charlie crossed his arms as he thought for a moment. He never thought he would witness a change in the great chocolatier. He was the man that always seemed so certain and in control. Someone who knew he was a brilliant genius and could do no wrong. And now, Mr. Wonka was admitting and owning up to the error of his ways. Hearing the pain in his voice made it certain, he was human after all and capable of making mistakes. Charlie had to admit, he was happiest when he was able to make amazing candies with amazing people. He secretly longed for the day it would happen once more. For someone who had always believed there was good in people, he began to have high hopes again. It was a change he needed to see and was sure Mr. Wonka would come up with something wonderful to make things right.

Finally, the boy let out a small sigh as he looked at him, truly concerned. “So, what are you going to do, Mr. Wonka?”

Relieved that the boy warmed up to him, he grinned. “Well, to make things up to you, I'm gonna tell you what’s been going on, give you the scoop, the happening… the whole shebang! But swear to me you won't tell a single soul. Not just yet."

Charlie shrugged a bit. That was enough for Willy Wonka to leap for joy as he began to quickly walk toward the glass elevator and…SMACK! Charlie rolled his eyes looking down at Mr. Wonka on the ground.

Getting back up, he dusted himself off. "Uh…Heh! I need to be more careful where I park this thing... Now, let's get back to the factory, shall we? I have so much time and so little to tell you… wait! Strike that and reverse it! Heehee!"

On the way back, Mr. Wonka told Charlie that very secret and once they reached the Chocolate Room, Charlie's face lit up like never before. "Mr. Wonka, that's brilliant!" He beamed as they arrived at the cottage.

The rest of the Buckets were shocked to see who came to see them again. Mr. Wonka noticed the awkward silence that filled the room as he took a gulp, watching them gawking at him.

Suddenly, Mr. Bucket smiled. "Are you staying for dinner, Willy?"

Mr. Wonka smiled back happily and nodded. “Yes, thank you!”

Grandpa Joe got up and helped Charlie set the table with glee. "We were wondering where you've been all this time, Mr. Wonka."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I was so consumed with everything. I was afraid that none of you want to ever speak to me again." Mr. Wonka sat down with a sigh.

"Nonsense." Grandpa Joe grinned. "I remember how busy you always get when you have brilliant ideas."

He nodded. "I feel darn awful. Do any of you know where I can find Vicky? I really ought to talk to her and apologize…"

The family looked at each other worriedly and Charlie frowned. "No one knows where she went. No one has seen her."

"Nothing about her?" His heart sank.

Everyone shook their heads gravely. He gazed off for a moment in sorrow and disappointment. "Then I must go find her. I don't know what I'd do if I never see her again."

"We'll help you, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie offered as the rest of the family chimed in agreement.

The next day, Willy Wonka, Charlie, his parents, and Grandpa Joe took off in the glass elevator to the town where Miss Vicky's factory used to stand. They searched every building and every house. They spoke to every person they came across. All anyone had heard was that an anonymous donor contributed to rebuild the town that was destroyed by the avalanche. However, no one knows who.

Even after searching the ruins of Miss Vicky’s destroyed factory, there was no sign of her or if she went back. She could have been anywhere by now but the chocolatier and the Buckets remained optimistic. They went back to that town everyday that week in hopes to find any word or trace of her.


	15. The Candy Shop

Everyone remained determined to find Miss Vicky. However, everyday without news of her whereabouts seemed as if hope was diminishing. Mr. Wonka did not sleep or eat very much as he visited her old town everyday. Charlie was growing worried for him. He could not stand to see him so unhappy.

Charlie continued to attend school, work, and study, trying to take his mind off of everything. He walked home from school with his eyes focused on the ground. He constantly tried to think of more ways to track her down.

Suddenly, he glanced up and caught sight of the shop he used to stop by every week. He thought it was about time he visited again and maybe buy some candy like he used to. He walked into the store and greeted the shopkeeper. "Hello, Mr. James." He gave him a small grin.

"Charlie Bucket? Well, well, long time no see!" Mr. James smiled. "Where have you been?"

"The factory has been really busy…" Charlie did not want to have to explain the whole story as he looked at some of the candy displayed and to his surprise, spotted a particular box. "Mr. James, can I have four packs of Miss Vicky's BrightChews? For my mum."

Mr. James looked at him surprisingly. "You know, that supply is exactly the last box we will ever have. Here you go." He took the packs of gum and placed it on the counter.

Suddenly, the telephone rang and before he headed over to answer it, he approached a clerk who was rearranging the shelves. "Can you help that young man over there, please? I have to take this call." The clerk began ringing up the register.

Charlie reached into his pockets for money and counted. As he looked up, he noticed the clerk's familiar emerald eyes and raven hair. "Miss Vicky!" He exclaimed in excitement.

It was Vicky Adams herself. Only she did not look herself. Her eyes were not as lively and full of excitement as he remembered. Her once strawberry pink lips were pale. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun and traded in her sharp looking attire for a white apron over a simple, beige blouse and skirt. He could see in her eyes that she was very unhappy. However, was he relieved he had found her not too far away. She had left everything behind working at the little shop.

"Hello Charlie." She did not bother to smile as she handed him the bag of what was once her brand of gum and turned around to continue rearranging the candies on the shelves. She was clearly avoiding the fact that Charlie had found her. He was almost lost for words. He did not know how to approach speaking to her after all this time.

He knew how hurt she still felt and how much she wanted to stay away from the subject but he had to speak with her. "Miss Vicky, we were looking everywhere for you."

"Have you? Well, I found my own place above this shop and Mr. James was kind enough to offer me a job." Miss Vicky sighed as she turned around. "But I'm really sorry for taking off like that, Charlie. I just couldn't face anyone anymore. It was time for me to handle things by myself."

"You no longer have to. Can we talk please, Miss Vicky?" Charlie pleaded with that angelic face again. She shrugged and followed him outside the shop.

As they sat on a bench, Charlie grinned hopefully at her. "You have to come back. We really miss you… Mr. Wonka misses you."

Miss Vicky gave a mock of laughter. "Really? More like misses my ideas, that is."

Charlie sighed. "Miss Vicky, he really loves you and he feels awful about what he's done. I know you still love him too…"

"Don't be silly, Charlie. He can never love anyone. I was crazy to think I was capable of it as well. It was all just a trick…"

"That's not true. It's like chocolate. You can't resist it. Then you avoid it for a long time when something wrong happens but deep down, you really love it... you've always loved it."

She sighed. "Has your mother ever told you not to speak of things you don't understand?"

Charlie grinned. "I may be only a little boy but I know when people are truly in love when I see it. You and Mr. Wonka were treating each other like lollipops. Yuck!"

Miss Vicky could not help but chuckle for a few moments and stopped to look at the boy in amazement. She let out a sigh as her eyes focused on the ground.

Charlie continued. "Please, Miss Vicky. You have to come back. You need to talk things out with Mr. Wonka. I'm sure deep down you can find how much you love him enough to forgive him. And I know he'd do anything to make it up to you."

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Charlie, I do appreciate all the kindness you all have given me, but I just can't. I'm starting my life all over now and it is best if I left the past behind. I was very happy making candies with you both. The happiest I've ever been but it was simply not meant to be. I'm sorry."

She gave him a small grin. "But, you can visit me again anytime. I'll always be at this shop which is the closest thing for me to work with candy again. I hope you understand."

"I understand." He gave her a small nod in disappointment. "Please think it over and come by tomorrow. Even if you don't turn up, you will always be a part of the family. And Mr. Wonka's too."

He stood up to give her a hug and pulled away. "Goodbye, Miss Vicky."

"Thank you, Charlie. Goodbye." She smoothed his hair before he turned away to head home.

Charlie frowned as he could not convince her any further. He had to respect her wishes and forcing her to go back to the factory may only make things worse.

Willy Wonka's seat at the Buckets' dinner table remained empty. Charlie decided to go up to see if he was in his tower. To his surprise, he was there sitting on a chair that was split in half on his work table that was also split in half. What he was working on, Charlie could not make it out. He walked toward him timidly and discovered that he was staring blankly at a block of pink taffy, sculpted into what looked like Miss Vicky's face.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie muttered. "Mr. Wonka, when did you get back?"

"Charlie, don't you start mumbling like that Mike Teavee fellow." He have him a slight glare but looked down as he sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore I don't know if I'd ever be happy enough to make chocolate again."

"That's not true. You'll make chocolates again, Mr. Wonka. You have to." Charlie could not stand to see his hero and best friend miserable. There was a small hope that maybe someday he and Miss Vicky will be happy together again and back with making wonderful candies.

Charlie took a deep breath. He had to tell him. "Mr. Wonka, I found Miss Vicky today."

Mr. Wonka's face lit up and he could not believe what he was hearing. "You did!? Wow! Well, where is she?!"

"She's working at Mr. James' shop. I'm sure she didn't want me to tell you but I thought you should know. I told her to come by tomorrow... but I don't think she will." He replied sadly. "She said she was happiest making candies with us but she's taking everything very hard."

"I don't blame her…" Mr. Wonka frowned. Though he was heartbroken, he was relieved to know she was close by. He glanced at a few boxes of the holiday treats they collaborated. He stared at his and Miss Vicky's name plastered all over them. He remembered the amazing times they had creating those sweets and knew how happy it made them. Suddenly, something sparked in his mind. No matter what she said, the Vicky Adams he knew would never give up a chance at happiness so easily.

Mr. Wonka gazed at his taffy Vicky mold for a moment. "What if she does show up, do you think she would forgive me?"

"Maybe." The boy shrugged. He could not be too sure. He remember the sadness in her eyes and knew it would take ages. However, he had to remain optimistic for him. "We'll just have to keep hoping, Mr. Wonka."

The next day, Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket waited at the factory door anxiously in hopes of Miss Vicky's arrival. As unlikely as it seemed, they remained in high hopes for her. Mr. Wonka began to pace, looking out for any sign of her. Every person that passed by he called out her name. However, none of them responded.

Hours have passed and there was still no sign of Vicky. Mr. Wonka let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the ground. What was he thinking? She was never going to forgive him. Why would she return to factory where she was terribly betrayed. He could not take the disappointment any longer as he hung his head low and uttered softly. "Charlie, she's not coming."

He pouted and felt his heart sinking deeper as that familiar and unpleasant sensation built up in his throat and spread to his nose and eyes. He felt his eyes beginning to water. Charlie turned to see that Willy Wonka was indeed in tears.

Charlie frowned as he did not know what to do. He sat down next to him, realizing it was the first time he saw him cry. However, he also noticed the confusion on Mr. Wonka's face when he wiped his tears away. Perhaps it was his first cry in a long time. Would things ever go back to the way it used to? What would become of the great chocolate factory? Neither one of them would know. Willy Wonka only created candies when he was happy. It was possible, after some time he would get back to making them. However, he knew they would never be the same again.

"Is there anything I can do, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie rested his hand on his shoulder, hoping to be somewhat of a comfort.

Mr. Wonka shook his head, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "You should go home and do your schoolwork, Charlie. I don't want your mom and dad to worry. Education is important."

The boy nodded and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." He gazed out. "I just need to do some thinking…"

Charlie sighed, patting the chocolatier's back. Perhaps, it was best for Mr. Wonka to have some time alone. As much as it pained him, maybe it was good for him if he was to get over Miss Vicky and move on with his life. However, knowing himself, he was just as stubborn as she. He would never give up so easily for a chance at happiness again.

Tired of his tears,Willy Wonka got up and stormed out of his gates as he headed into town. There was no hesitation. He did not care that the sun was setting. He did not care it was getting late. He did not care if he was going on his own. He just needed to see Vicky and put up one last fight in hopes to win her back.

 


	16. Sweets and Boxes

After ringing up her last customer for the day, Miss Vicky was called to help the store owner to help close up. Mr. James was working on stocking the shelves as he handed a stack of empty boxes for her to take out. He began piling them up for her so high that she was unable to see what was in front of her. Luckily, she learned her way around the store that she managed to find her way.

Trying to keep the boxes steady, Miss Vicky slowly made her way the back door. Let out sigh of relief as she made it outside. Suddenly, her foot slipped, losing her balance as the boxes all came crashing down.

"Oh... fiddlesticks…" She muttered, picking up one to toss into a bin. She was never one to gracefully handle physical labor. She let out a heavy sigh as she bent over to pick up another and tossing it. Before reaching for another box, she saw someone had already picked it up for her.

"Thank you…" She took the box and glanced up to see Willy Wonka staring right back at her. She froze, staring at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and taking the box to toss it. She went back to tossing more without acknowledging or saying a word to him.

Mr. Wonka took a big gulp and made sure to keep his distance in case she slapped him again. However, she did not as she tossed another box into the bin and continued her task.

He sighed and watched her for a few moments until he finally spoke. "Vicky… it's good to see you again."

"You have quite a bit of nerve showing up." She picked up another box and glanced at him. "Charlie told you I was here, didn't he?"

He nodded. "We were looking everywhere for you… I was looking everywhere for you."

"Well, here I am..." She went in to retrieve more boxes to dispose.

"Vicky…" He held her arm gently and frowned. "Can we talk, please?"

She jerked her arm back before narrowing her eyes at him. "What's there to talk about?"

Willy Wonka had so much to say but he was certain she would not believe him. Not after what he did. However, he had to pluck up the courage and face her.

He begged. "Please, Vicky? I know you hate my guts but I missed you so much and I still feel terrible about everything. I want to make it up to you…"

"That will no longer be necessary, Mr. Wonka. The damage has been done. I need to get back to work." She glared at him as she picked up another box to toss.

Suddenly, she saw Willy Wonka toss his cane and hat aside and then taking off his coat before grabbing a box to toss himself. He would not let her touch a single one.

Miss Vicky let out a heavy sigh in exasperation. He was doing the work for her. "Willy, please, you don't need to do this…"

"Yah, I do!" He insisted as he began working vigorously. "I'm gonna start working here and doing your job until you forgive me."

"You're not going to work here, Willy." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "You have your own factory to run. I have nothing."

Willy Wonka was not listening as he continued to work. Vicky noticed sweat was forming on his forehead as she never remembered the last time she saw him do so much activity. Before taking another box, he glanced at her with a sly grin. "I bet I can toss more boxes than you can."

"I'd love to see your try…" She rolled her eyes storming back inside to retrieve more empty boxes and tossed them all as fast as she could.

Mr. Wonka took more tossing them as well as it turned into yet another competition. He giggled as he tried to race her to the bins but slipped on another box and fell to the ground. Miss Vicky was much too fast but he could tell she was having fun with the race as well. She chuckled seeing him fall to the floor and once the last box was tossed, she dusted her hands with a familiar proud grin. It has been a while since she wore that expression.

Mr. Wonka saw the gleam was back in her eyes and could not stop giggling. "Wasn't that just fun? Heh!"

Her grin faded when she realized how furious at him she was supposed to be. She let out a sigh, disappointed she let herself forget for a few moments. However, she could not help but notice a certain change in Willy Wonka. It was a quite a shock to see him out and about, facing his phobia for being in public and away from the comforts of his factory. Most of all, as simple as it was, doing common physical labor. Was it all another act? Was he that desperate to ask for her forgiveness? It was highly unlikely of him to show up just to apologize.

Suddenly, the shopkeeper, Mr. James called out from the backdoor. "What is going on out here? And who are you?" He glanced at Mr. Wonka who stood petrified.

Miss Vicky rolled her eyes. "He's nobody, Mr. James. He was just leaving." She shoved past Mr. Wonka as she proceeded to head back inside the shop.

However, Mr. James had to take a closer look at her companion. Finally recognition spread across his face. "Wait a minute… it can't be. Are you Mr. Willy Wonka?"

Mr. Wonka cleared his throat and nodded. "That I am! Heh!"

"I don't believe it!" The shopkeeper beamed as he held his hand out to shake it. "Willy Wonka at my shop! It's an honor to meet you!"

The famous chocolatier shook his hand and smiled uncomfortably. He was not used to meeting people outside his factory but was delighted nevertheless.

Mr. James invited him inside the shop to see all the candies that he was selling and a wall just for Wonka. Miss Vicky frowned as she stepped inside and began to organize the shelves.

Mr. James called out to her. "Victoria, how do you know Willy Wonka?"

Mr. Wonka grinned. "Miss Vicky Adams and I went to school together when were kids…" He glanced at her and then kept his eyes on the ground. She tried to ignore the conversation as she kept focus on the candies on the shelves.

"You mean to say," The shopkeeper began. "That young lady is Miss Vicky Adams? THE Miss Vicky Adams? And she was working in my shop the entire time?" He was in absolute shock. "Victoria Adams… Why was I not able to make the connection?"

"Because she was meant to make candies..." Mr. Wonka sighed. "With me." At this, Miss Vicky turned around to glare at him. He had some nerve, indeed. Now he was trying to get sympathy from her new boss. That was so typical of Willy Wonka.

"You know my successful new releases last year?" He continued. "They were all her ideas. I failed to give her any credit because I was an egotistical, bloody big headed, spying, parasitic, copycat, candy-making cad, an insufferable spoiled sport, a lollygagging livermonger loser, a jar of dirt … and just a great big jerk. She's the most brilliant candy-maker this world's ever seen and I was great big fool to think I was the only one."

"Willy." Miss Vicky narrowed her eyes at him and warned. "Stop it."

Mr. Wonka ignored her. "The reason why I'm here is because... I'm in love with her and I want to make things right. She reminded me of how much I loved making candy and why I do what I do. You might as well pull all of my candies off the shelves, Mr. James, and plaster her name all over them because she inspired all of them."

The shopkeeper was lost for words. Before Mr. Wonka could stay to hear Miss Vicky scolding him yet again, he placed his hat back on and frowned. "I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time. Have a pleasant evening..." He tipped his hat to Mr. James and glanced at Miss Vicky before he walked out the door.

Miss Vicky rolled her eyes as she started sweeping the floor. Suddenly, Mr. James walked over to her and snatched the broom away.

She gaped at him. "Mr. James, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same, Miss Vicky." He frowned. "What are you doing working here when you should be making candy and making millions of people happy?"

She glared at him as she took a rag to wipe the counter, only for him to snatch it away as well.

He continued. "Do you not realize Willy Wonka hasn't been in town for years since he had his little shop on Cherry Street? You obviously mean a great deal to him. Did you know, every bit of sweets you and Wonka created while you were working together drew customers like never before? Your creations were magical. You changed people's lives. Not to mention your family's business. What would your father think? You're not going to throw all of that away because of a silly rivalry."

Miss Vicky kept trying to take the broom and the rag but the shopkeeper refused to let her get back to her tasks. In frustration, she pouted as she sat on a stool. That dreaded Willy Wonka had done it again. She was starting a new life and she did not need her boss' lecture.

However, Mr. James began sweeping the shop himself and let out a sigh. "Miss Vicky, I must say, you are not cut out for this job. You ought to stick to candy-making." He swept a little more before he continued. "I'm sorry I have to do this but… you're fired."

"What?!" Miss Vicky stood up aghast. "You can't be serious, Mr. James… after all I've done…"

"I'm afraid so." He shrugged as he held out his hand for Miss Vicky to remove her apron and handed it to him.


	17. Cocoa Bean Dance

On his way back to the factory, Mr Wonka kept looking behind him. He felt different. Almost relieved. Though he was disappointed that things did not work as well as he had hoped, he felt a large weight off his shoulders and proud to have been able to admit his mistakes. Though she was still furious at him, he was glad to see Miss Vicky again. Even if it was for the last time. He did not expect to profess his love for her in front of a complete stranger as well. He certainly felt different than ever before.

"Mr. Wonka! Where have you been?" He looked up to see Charlie run out the door over to the gates. The boy was worried. "I saw you leave and I didn't know where you were going!"

"It's alright, Charlie." Mr. Wonka sighed. "I just needed to take a walk…"

"WILLY... WONKA!"

Suddenly, Charlie heard a familiar voice yelling from somewhere across the street. He looked over to see who it was. His face lit up. "Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka! It's Miss Vicky!"

"Oh, dear. She's here." He panicked. "She's gonna kill me! I know it!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "She's not going to kill you! She's coming over to talk... or scold you! But at least she's here!"

The boy watched her running closer to the factory. He noticed she was may have been sprinting over from a few blocks to catch up to Mr. Wonka. Her dark hair was no longer tied up into a bun as it was now flowing down, somewhat disheveled from all that running.

"Charlie go back inside and just... go get your family!" Willy Wonka saw the boy run inside. Still panicking, he decided to start walking away quickly. Hoping to lead her somewhere else. She did not look any happier as he knew that they had to get into yet another argument. However, he was relieved to know she was running over to speak with him instead of avoiding him.

"Willy Wonka now you've done it!" Miss Vicky bellowed as she was more furious than ever. "I've been fired from my job! I hope you're happy now!" She finally caught up with him but Mr. Wonka just kept on walking.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Vicky." He replied calmly. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"That's all you can say?!" She huffed but then calmed down, walking beside him. "No matter. I'll find another job. Maybe in a grocer or a tailor…"

Mr. Wonka halted and gently took her arm to stop her. Surprised she did not jerk it back this time, he let it go quickly. "You honestly think you'd be truly happy working in those places? Come now, Vicky. I know you better than that."

She faced him, crossing her arms and glaring. "I'd be much happier without you ruining everything like you always do. This is just another one of your games."

"You don't mean that." He frowned and stepped closer to her, leaning in. "Look me in the eye and say that you did not have that elation of feeling the happiest when you made candy… and with me."

Miss Vicky tried to avoid his gaze. Those beautiful, violet eyes were distracting her again and seeing the glorious sun setting behind him did not help. She stuck her nose up in the air in haste. However, Mr. Wonka knew she was trying to avoid the question. He reached into his pocket and took out a heart shaped lollipop still in its wrapper; one of Miss Vicky's Valentine's Day Lovepops. He ripped off the wrapper and in his grip, the small, pink candy began to grow into a large, crimson red heart as it began beating rapidly.

Mr. Wonka's lips curled into a smirk. "If this was just another game and I lied about my feelings for you, how do you explain this? Your mood-pops never lie. You told me that. Annoying how right you were, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and snatched the lollipop away from him. However, it did not change its form as it remained a large, crimson red beating heart. It was impossible. She was still furious at him. How could she still be in love with him? Then she started growing furious at herself. She was supposed to hate him. However, she could no longer lie to herself any longer. She really did miss him and was still in love with him all along. Oh, how disappointed she was in herself.

Tossing the candy away, she turned to walk away but the persistent Mr. Wonka stood in front of her, blocking her path. They were already past his factory and it was getting dark but he had to lead her somewhere else. He began stepping forward, forcing her to walk backwards. He was not going to let her get away this time.

He locked eyes with her and grinned. "Don't lie to me, Vicky." His voice was stern and he could tell Miss Vicky was at full attention. "Let's say I promise I will never see you again or never try to interfere with your work or never try to compete. If you had the chance to make candies again, would you?" He stopped and kept his focus on her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, finally staring back into his eyes. "I'd love to make candies again, more than anything but I just can't. I'm finished. I'm giving it up, Willy."

"Oh poppycock! The Vicky Adams I know is not a quitter." Mr. Wonka stopped at a gate and smirked. "You can't give it up. From one candy-maker to another, what would I do… with this?" He reached to his side and pulled a rope that sent a sheet falling down, revealing a sign that lit up above the now lit, candy cane gate that read "Miss Vicky's".

Miss Vicky stared at the sign in awe and saw more lights illuminated, revealing a brand new factory behind it. The pink, purple, and red buildings were bright with an array of multicolored smoke coming out of the chimneys. It was much bigger and more beautiful than what she remembered.

She stared at the structures in pure awe. "Willy! What in the world…"

He stepped beside her, gazing at her new factory. "You see, Vicky, for a long time I was so caught up in the competition that I forgot how much I love making candy. Once we started working together, you reminded me how wonderful it really is. What I did was rotten and low. I don't expect your forgiveness. I just want you to be happy again."

She still could not believe what was happening. Overwhelmed with joy she replied. "Oh, Willy! This is too much! How in the world did you do it?!"

"Your robots helped me, of course." He smiled. "They had every blueprint of your factory stored. If you never wanted to make candy again, you should have erased their systems. Hmph!"

The spark was back in her eyes as she pressed the blue button on the intercom and the smooth voice sounded. " _Welcome home, Miss Vicky."_

The gates opened and the first thing she saw was a snowy courtyard like she remembered. The pathway leading to the magenta doors was a row of ice sculptures of trees, flowers, angels, dinosaurs, and a girl dancing. Miss Vicky's face grew pink recognizing the last sculpture of a familiar kissing couple. It was one of her and Willy Wonka. Suddenly, a man peaked from behind it dressed in a suit of leather black belts and his hands were made of scissors.

"Thank you, Edward!" Mr. Wonka smiled. "They look great!" The strange man glanced at Mr. Wonka and grinned at Miss Vicky before scurrying away.

Lost for words, Miss Vicky looked around and stared at the large, old magenta door. It was same door from her family's factory only it was reconstructed and stood even more beautiful than ever. "You've even rebuilt the door…" She placed her palm on it, feeling the familiar texture of the wood. She turned around and smiled at Mr. Wonka.

"Come on!" Mr. Wonka giggled in delight. "We can't very well see inside the factory from out here!" He opened the door for her and led her in to give her the tour.

It was all how she remembered it. Her father's and her relatives' portraits were fully restored and hung back on the wall in the main hallway. Every floor, room, and machine was back in business. To Miss Vicky's astonishment, she found not only two of her robots but several more of them working again. Everything was running perfectly and she could not wait to get started on new ideas right away.

They stepped outside her new factory and gazed at it. It had to be just a dream. It was too good to be true. Her thoughts got the best of her as her lips turned into a small pout. "Willy, if this is some silly ploy to make me forgive you…" She glanced up at him as her pout turned into a smirk. "Then it's working. This is unbelievable!"

She sighed and glanced around again before taking a step closer to him. "And I'm sorry about everything too. I should have shown you more appreciation for your hospitality. I have to admit, I rather enjoyed torturing you all those years. I'm just as bad as those kids that visited your factory last year... except Charlie, of course. He's a complete angel. But now I understand why you felt you had to take it that far."

"And I still regret it…" He frowned. "And you're not as bad as those rotten kids. You were worse. I was actually terrified of you." Mr. Wonka looked at her seriously but then began giggling as Miss Vicky could not help but join in. They laughed for a few moments until Mr. Wonka stopped to stare into her eyes again. He continued. "Could we please start over and go back to making candy again?"

"Of course." She glanced around again, still overwhelmed. "But Willy, you didn't need to do all this! This is more than what I had ever hoped for. Why all this for me?"

He leaned in closer as his lips were inches away from hers. "It's because I love you, silly! Hee hee!"

They laughed and then she leaned into give him a soft kiss. If this was not a sign of forgiveness, Mr. Wonka did not know what it was. He gladly returned the kiss, holding her into a loving embrace.

"Aw, gross! Not again!" It was Charlie walking over with his parents and grandparents following behind him. The kissing candy-makers pulled away from each other and began to chuckle. The boy ran over to Miss Vicky to give her a hug. He knew that she could not stay away for long especially when he knew the big surprise Mr. Wonka had for her.

Once they caught a glimpse of Miss Vicky's new factory, they started at it in awe. Mrs. Bucket's eyes were beginning to well up as she discovered the sweet thing Willy Wonka has done for Miss Vicky. Everyone was praising Mr. Wonka for all the work he has done and all embraced Miss Vicky to welcome her back.

She grinned as she linked her arm with Mr. Wonka's gazing at her amazing new factory. He looked down at her, grinning proudly. "So what do you think?!" He asked.

Suddenly, Miss Vicky frowned, shaking her head in disapproval. This expression was not comforting to Willy Wonka, after all the work he did.

"It won't do, Willy." She replied seriously.

"What do you mean!?" He asked in bewilderment and in anger. "I thought that's how you wanted it and I worked so hard on it and everything's perfectly placed and... and … I don't believe you!"

She sighed. "Willy, how are we possibly going to make candies together when our factories are too far apart?" Then she grinned. "I can't do it again without you. Your factory must be extended into mine."

Mr. Wonka's face lit up and smiled brightly. Then he paused, raising a brow in deep thought. "I don't know Miss Vicky Adams, I would have to consult my assistant." He looked over at Charlie who wore the biggest smile as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well. How about a company merger?" Mr. Wonka cleared his throat. "You and me… joint venture… joint enterprise… us intertwined? Two become one... "

Before Willy Wonka could go on, his words were suddenly muffled by Miss Vicky's lips. This time, Charlie did not mind seeing them in yet another passionate lip lock. Once they pulled away, Mr. Wonka smiled his brightest. Charlie and his family looked over at the candy-makers in a joyous fit of laughter. His mother, in Mr. Bucket's arms, was blowing her nose as tears came falling from her eyes.

Miss Vicky pulled away and smirked. "I think that's a splendid idea but under one condition, Willy."

"Anything!" He grinned.

"Would you do the cocoa bean worship dance for me?"

And so, the feud of gum and chocolate has far become a thing of the past and Charlie Bucket has helped achieve it so. But Willy Wonka has achieved something even better, something he never bothered looking for... Love. And one thing was absolutely certain... he really did the cocoa bean worship dance.

**THE END**


End file.
